Where Legends Came From
by Blueberryandhoney
Summary: Judy Hopps has spent most of her young life trying to get beyond the tall walls of her family's estate. But when her mother hires a new governess, Francine Wilde brings with her the best possible distraction. How much trouble can two seven year olds get into anyway?
1. The Interview

Francine tried to ignore her nerves as she waited patiently on the fine upholstered chair, waiting for her interview. The other mammals who had come been called in had already left, each it seemed had bit of smirk to their muzzles as they strode away. Most were middle aged females, like her; most with backgrounds in childcare, like her; all well-dressed prey, unlike her…..the only predator in the waiting room. The only fox on the grounds of the estate.

She knew it to be a long shot, going in for this interview. Lord and Lady Hopps' were well to do and seemed quite kind, but they were rabbits. As welcoming as they were to mammals of all shapes and sizes in public, what rabbit would want to hire a fox to help raise their ever growing warren. Even one with her impressive background and experience, not to mention the glowing reviews.

Still, the advertisement had been too appealing and her husband and son were too excited for her to turn back and leave now. Smiling, Francine's hand reached into her coat pocket to wrap itself around the small toy solider inside it. Her son, Nicholas, had insisted it would bring her good luck. And with that beautiful little face smiling up at her with green eyes matching her own, she could not refuse.

A slight jump escaped her when the door to the study opened and a gentle voice cut through the silence and her thoughts.

"Mrs. Wilde, thank you for waiting, and I am terribly sorry for the delay," Lady Bonnie Hopps of Bunnyburrow stood smiling with welcome at the open doorway, gesturing the vixen into the room. " I hope the wait wasn't too tedious?"

Francine beamed back, " Not at all. I dare say it was long enough to gather my nerves and insure my whiskers were crumb free from breakfast!"

Though the vixen laughed at her own statement and was not alone in the mirth, she kicked herself for the foolish comment and settled in on the ornamental couch opposite of Lord Stewart Hopps.

Did you really just say that to your potential employer, you fool! She thought wildly.

But Lady Hopps laughed happily.

"I dare say, a good sense of humor is going to very much needed to handle our brood, Mrs. Wilde! And wit, as my kits tend to try many a sly trick to get out of bath and bed time. With your resume and recommendation from Sir and Madam Brocktree, I daresay you will get on well here," Lady Hopps said, her eyes sparkling. "I did get in touch with the school too, NorthWoods Privet School, in Zootopia. They have nothing but the best to say of you and your time there. May I ask why you left?" The lady had sat herself next to her husband and poised a pen over the notepad, waiting for her response.

"Unfortunately, the new administration that took over was not so keen on foxes, especially around their youngest students. I and my colleagues were hard pressed to pull up the personal files of all the students I had taught to show that I was indeed a positive influence in their young lives." At this, Francine sighed. "Their counter argument was that, even though I was the primary educator for the class, my success rate was the result of the overall environment of the school. Out of fear of damaging my reputation for extraordinary patience, I felt it best to resign. I had been offed a job as governess to the Brocktree's children, so I was not without a gap in my teaching career ."

Francine finished with a small nod and smile, reflecting on how quickly the four badger cubs have grown. And she still had yet to bring Nick to meet them! They would have to arrange a reunion soon.

Lord Hopps, who had been silent and listening with just a hint of distrust in his eyes, spoke for the first time since her entrance.

"And this seven year gap? May I inquire as to that Mrs. Wilde?"

The statement and accusatory tone earned a sharp glare from his wife, but the vixen simply chuckled and regarded the Lord good naturedly.

"Of course, my lord! My husband and were blessed with a beautiful male kit of our own. He is quite the handful, I must say! It made watching a group of toddling cubs at lunchtime feel like a quiet vacation." Smiling again, she continued un-rushed, "His name is Nicholas. He's old enough now that is father takes him to our gardens for the day to help the harvest. He's a good little helper, my son, if a bit mischievous. But my days are now empty and my love of teaching is making me restless again. Thus, here I am!"

Bonnie smiled at the lovely vixen. In her mind, she had already been hired after Madam Brocktree had brought her children for a visit. Such fine young badgers they were too, who, upon hearing of Francine Wilde's upcoming interview, had begged their mother to stay and receive their old governess with the lord and lady. Ella Brocktree denied their request regretfully, and put in the sparkling review for the vixen in question.

"I would love for to start right away if you could, Mrs. Wilde!" Bonnie said, standing gracefully from her seat. "If you have time today perhaps you would like to meet kits? They are all eagerly awaiting to know who we hired!" Francine nodded in astonishment.

"Bonnie…. my beloved…..do you really think….. I mean… she is a fox , after all…" Stewart looked flustered at his wife words and stammered the statement out before being silenced with another glare from the dignified doe standing above him.

"Yes, my love, I think. And yes, my love, she is a fox," Bonnie's ears stood tall and flushed with quick anger. "She is a fox who thanked our Marty for opening the door for her, as well acknowledged Martha's presence and thanked her the water she had been given. She has been given the highest praise and best reviews of the lot we had interviewed of the last two weeks, and has shown have more than the basics of manners established. Manners I would like to have rub off on our kits. I will not have them growing up to be spoiled, self indulged aristocrats like the Bellwethers seem determined to raise!" Calming significantly after her rant, Bonnie turned from her husband's thunderstruck face, to Francine's surprised one. "Do say you'll accept the position, Mrs. Wilde. I honestly had already hired you before today and I would hate for you to quit so soon!"

Francine's eyes sparkled with emotion, as every positive one that could be felt swarmed through her, from tail to ear tips.

"O-of course I accept! But if I may ask, please call me Francine. Or Frankie if you prefer. Mrs. Wilde makes me feel old." The two females beamed at each other while shaking paws, Bonnie leading Francine around the coffee table to the ornate double doors across the room.

Still a tad flabbergasted and very much intimidated by his wife, a normally calm doe herself, Lord Stewart watched them leave and made no hint to follow. Instead, he turned to the impala standing unassumingly by the entry to the study.

"Double scotch, would you Martha? I feel as though a riptide has entered my home."


	2. Judy Age 7

Passing through the doorway, Francine tried not to stare at the simple, yet beautiful trappings of the Hopps' estate. Since moving to Bunnyburrow, the Wildes had overheard many a conversation about the various grounds held by the local aristocrats. The Bellwethers, for example, leaned toward anything loud and gaudy, opting for statues of fine marble and bronze, the most expensive persian rugs, random assortments of priceless paintings, vases, and trinkets that would loudly shout their wealth and status and taste… or lack there of.

Such frivolity was often paired with parties, many involving food and drink that clashed with one another and were only served because of what it meant to serve them. And it was certainly not cheap.

The Hopps estate, however, was decorated in such a way that could only be described as 'Home'. It was bright, but not blindingly so. One could turn comfortably without worrying about some priceless something or other being disturbed. Wall hangings featured lovely landscapes and added texture to the bright halls. And the mansion seemed to be filled with laughter.

Perhaps the it was the amount of kits brought into the world thanks to the good lord and lady ( some stereotypes are true, it seems), but everything, from the sturdy furniture, to the many living house plants to bright, happy wall colors that lit up halls and rooms, said, "This is home and you are welcomed." They passed through one of the hallways, painted a soft green, towards the open doors at the end, which welcomed the breeze from the large courtyard just beyond. The vixen smiled at the sound of many happy voices she heard from the other side.

So many voices…And so many bunnies… Francine had taught many a class that had a full litter in it, but to see so many bunnies and know that they all shared the same two parents was a bit overwhelming.

How were they doing it? Nick sometimes drove her crazy with questions ask for hours on end, as children are want to do. But close to two hundred young bunnies, all who seemed to be 11 years old and younger, Bonnie and Stewart were nothing short of heroes. She stopped with Bonnie on the stone patio, overlooking the expansive grey wall lined yard and stretch of grass.

A small stoned pathway lead to and around a fountain and the walls beyond allowed the some ivy to grown upon it, though Francine noticed a length of the plant from top to bottom seemed to be dying off. The right side of the courtyard had an entrance leading to what looked to be many expansive vegetable gardens and orchards.

The patio was certainly the hub of the yard, with five stone tables and benches seating a handful of the fuzzy young kits each, as she observed the sea of long ears, fluffy tails, and big eyes, all playing with various hoops, dolls, balls, and skipping ropes. Lady Hopps clapped loud and strong twice. To Francine's amazement, all activity ceased almost immediately, the kits running and laughing towards their mother and grouping themselves up.

They faced the older females with much giggling and some shoving, but otherwise well behaved. Many pairs of uncertain eyes watched the vixen standing next to their mother, all perched above small pink twitching noses.

Why are they grouped like that? Thought Francine, just before the answer came to her. It's their litter mates! It must make it easier to account for everyone when they stand like that. How clever!

"Hello, my darlings!" Bonnie said happily. " Will my seven eldest litters come forward, please?" What could only be described as a herd bounced their way to front. "Thank you, my loves. Before the rest of you rush off to play, I would like to introduce to you our new governess, Mrs. Wilde. She would like to spend the afternoon getting to know you and will officially start tomorrow morning. Mrs. Wilde?" Bonnie turned to her and stepped back, allowing Francine to step forward and observe the sea of cuteness in front her.

They don't like words like that, so stop! She thought to herself before speaking aloud, "I am delighted to be of service to you, young Hopps'. But I must insist you call me Miss Frankie or Francine! And please, I love questions and will be happy to answer as many as I can, the best I can. I look forward to teaching much and learning more!"

The invitation for questions was a terrible idea. Most of the kits started shouting theirs to her all at once, each hoping to out shout the others. Small paws tried silencing muzzles, resulting in some bitting, followed by more slapping and elbowing. Bonnie clapped her hands again to stop the onslaught of noise that came to follow.

"Think up your questions for tomorrow, my loves! Otherwise we shall be here all night! Now, the ones I have called forward shall stay. The rest of you, please start tidying yourself for your afternoon tea!"

In a surprisingly well ordered group, all but the seven litters called forward went to stand in line at a large fountain the center of the courtyard to clean their paws and straighten their clothing. Bonnie turned to consider the groups standing before her and the vixen.

"Francine, these are my children I would like you to take charge of. They are old enough to start improving their numbers and letters, as well as mature enough to not be a terrible handful. The others are still too young and are not quite there yet…." Bonnie had been walking from kit to kit, smoothing whiskers, straightening bows, brushing off grass bits, or simply stroke a soft, sweet cheek.

She trailed off from her statement as her brows knotted together and her head bobbed from each little face, obviously taking inventory of her children. After a thrice over, she adopted an expression of exasperation followed by a small sigh before turning to the group closest to her.

"Where is your sister?" She inquired of a tan furred, brown eyed male.

The small buck, no older then seven, looked around before answering, quite cleverly (to Francine at least), " All I see are sisters, mama." Said sisters giggled softly, and Francine had to bite her lip to avoid doing so as well. Bonnie adopted a stern expression and opened her mouth to retort, when another kit, this one a white furred and grey eyed doe, rose her hand meekly to get her mother's attention.

"Yes, Vivian, what is it?" The small paw pointed just beyond Bonnie's right shoulder. Both females followed the direction towards the figure of an irate honey badger marching towards them, his paws struggling to contain what looked like a wiggling ball of earth. "Oh no…", sighed Bonnie softly.

"Eight times! Eight times! This past week I have pulled you out of one of the numerous trenches you've dug in my garden. Another twelve times I have to pull you off the ivy in an attempt to climb the estate walls. My poor ivy is crushed where your paws were! You are a rabbit, child, not mole or a squirrel! Blasted, be still you little devil, be still I say!"

Little devil seemed accurate. The small creature wiggled and twisted, trying throw it slight body weight to free itself from it's capture. As he approached closer, Francine saw that the ball of earth he held in his paws was most likely the missing kit.

The badger continued to struggle with his burden, who thrashed and squeaked out "Lemme go!", as he rushed towards the waiting group.

"My Lady Hopps! I believe you are missing something? I would have been honored to have returned a daughter, but I hope you will settle for some of the best dirt and soil Bunnyburrow can offer."

Reaching Bonnie, Francine and the remaining kits, the gardener unceremoniously dropped his squirming package in front of her mother. The kit landed on her tail and sat, head down, obviously fuming at her predicament and angry at being caught. Her fur at one point had been grey, her long ears graced with a slight kiss of black on each tip.

"Thank you, Fredrick, for tending to the most talented grounds in the land!" Exclaimed Bonnie with a small smile. Fredrick gave her a slightly confused look. "Our soil can now produce bunnies and our gardener can mature them into being somewhat coherent. No small feat, good sir! I applaud you!" Bonnie gave him a bigger smile, which Fredrick returned with a slight nod to them and a glare to the bundle on the stone patio, before returning to his gardens, grumbling under his breath. Bonnie considered the small doe in front of her, before stooping down to lift her chin and look into her kit's eyes. She spoke with a slight warning to her offspring.

"You will righten yourself, now, and using your best manners, introduce yourself properly to your new governess and apologize for you tardiness and appearance. Then you will wash up, have your tea, and pray to Serendipity that she is not put off by your behavior. Is that understood, Judith."

A slight nod of her head, followed by a soft "Yes mama", and young Judith allowed her mother to help her to her feet. Bonnie stood aside as Judith stood in front of Francine and raised her eyes up to met her own, causing Francine to hold in the gasp she felt come upon her. The other kits, almost all of whom where watching with interest, had an assortment of different colored eyes, from sky blue to dark brown.

All the colors had repeated themselves in the siblings, but none viewed the world with such lovely amethyst eyes like the small kit in front of her. And while those many other eyes held some trepidation towards Francine, these lovely amethyst orbs held only curiosity. And fiery defiance. Though her twitching nose could not be stopped, it a small curtsey of what had at one point been a lovely buttercup yellow dress, Judith began her apology.

"How do you do? I am Judy Hopps and I do apologize Miss….er…" she faltered with embarrassment and looked at her mother for help, who only shook her head.

"Mrs. Frankie Wilde, my dear. Please continue," the vixen smiled back at the bunny's grateful look.

"I apologize, Miss Frankie, for not being here sooner. And for my dress. And for my fur and whiskers!" Judy's eyes suddenly became bigger and brighter. " But there is a war going on and I had to build the trenches before the enemy arrived. They have had us cornered for weeks and have been trying to steal our treasure long enough! I….I just had to make a stand!" One small hind paw stomp the stone underneath it and her small form became straighter. " For I, Colonel Judy Hopps of Salamandastron, will not surrender to pirates! Not now, not ever! Eulalia!" And with that, and a small fisted paw in the air, Judy turned on her heel and walked back the way she had been delivered, only to be stopped by Francine gently grabbing her paw. Green met purple as she knelt down to speak to the young rabbit.

"I don't believe I am familiar with Salamandastron. If I may, Colonel Judy, escort you to the washroom. Perhaps after we find the rabbit hidden under all that dirt, you can discuss with me your battle plans over tea. After all, what colonel can fight pirates alone? If that is agreeable to you, Lady Hopps?" The vixen and Bonnie exchanged small smiles, hiding their humor of the situation. Bonnie nodded with a smile and slight chuckle, before herding up the younger litters and gesturing Francine to follow.

The vixen chuckled as well, before rounding up the litters she had been put in charge of and marching them to fountain to wash up. The others followed their mother and siblings while Francine lead a bouncing, talkative Judy to a bath.

Salamandastron, a fabled fortress defended by warrior hares and ruled by a wild badger lord, was all she spoke of. Soon she was washed and dressed, this time in a dress of blue, not the breeches and shirt her brothers had (to her dismay), and enjoying tea with strawberries and muffins with the rest of the household. Or rather pretending to while trying distract the vixen enough to slip away again.

Francine spent much of the afternoon learning names and routines, who liked what, who liked whom, and various lists of preferences among her group. All the while, trying to stop little Judy from vanishing like smoke. And vanish she did.

Under furniture, out of windows, behind shrubs, and, to Francine's chagrin, up the ivy walls of the estate. The young doe certainly gave her Nick a run for his money.

Though, as the afternoon drew to a close, and Francine had laid out her lesson plans for the Hopps family, she could not help but admire Judy. It was seemingly easy to get lost in the crowd that made up her siblings. She had, unmeaningly, found a way to creatively and effectively stand out. The other kits had taken amusement in their sister's constant need to explore and fly off on whatever wind blew by her, but none of them thought of life outside of the land they were born and lived on.

In her seven short years of life, Judy had "escaped" no less than 300 times. Many of those escapes held multiple times a day. She, along with her siblings, had been prohibited from venturing outside the estate. And for good reason. A bunny kit from a family such as hers would go for an impressive ransom or be sold or traded for an even higher price.

But those stories of warning only encouraged her. She, Judy of Bunnyburrow, would bring justice and order to the world. She would reignite the flames of Salamandastron and become a warrior bunny. A knight! Fighting for those who could not fight for themselves. She would become a shinning beacon of justice to serve to the world. And tonight she would make her most daring escape, if the knotted sheet she had hidden in the armoire had anything to do with it.

For Judy Hopps, adventure was out there. And, by Serendipity, she was going to find it.


	3. Nick Age 7

John Wilde walked the row of sweet peas carefully, pausing to examine each plant intently. The first plant in this plot he had tended showed signs of aphids, the evil little creatures burrowing into the valuable crop, eating his hard work up without a thought and care in the world. A slight brush of vinegar, cayenne pepper, and water seemed to help and now he just had to ensure they had not spread to his other plants.

A sudden gag and squeak of distaste nearly startled the todd out of his fur. Whirling around, he saw his seven year old son, Nicholas, gulping fresh water and trying to rid his tongue of something that displeased it. John noticed the brush to the insecticide by his hind paws and dissolved into laughter at what must have occurred.

"I told you you wouldn't care for that, son! Yet you couldn't help yourself, could you!" John was on paws and knees, laughing so hard tears streamed down his muzzle, while the fox kit, not finding it so amusing, glared at his father. Licking his shirt to remove to sour flavor even further, Nick gagged again.

"How come it smells so yummy but tastes so icky!" he demanded of his father, who started to compose himself some. "Yuck! Ick! Blah! I can still taste it!"

"It's to keep bugs off the plants, my boy. Not for eating."

"Mother says mint keeps mosquitos and flies away, and we eat that." Big green eyes, so similar to his wife's, looked up at him expectantly. John smiled down at his young son, already a slave to unyielding curiosity their kind possessed in spades.

"What can I say? You got me there." John focused his attention on the sweet pea vine in front of him and shook his head. "Come now, Nick. Take this basket and knife and start harvesting the peas on this one here. It seems we've lucked out and are cursed with only one infested plant."

"I wonder if I can throw this knife and hit one?" Nick turned the mostly dull knife over in his hands and John was mentally kicking himself for giving his mischievous son such a task. "Do you think I could, Papa?"

Wording was key with his kit. "You can't do that" was almost always met with "just watch me"; and followed very closely by "see, what did I tell you". It took less time to just prepare the bandages and hope for the best. But the small todd was never phased buy this process of trail and error. His friend Finnick from the village said he couldn't run up a wall and do a back flip like the street performers they saw during a parade. Finnick was right, but only by half. Nick could run up a wall now. He just couldn't back flip from it…. yet.

"I think I would like you to practice at home and become very, very good before chucking gardening tools at poor, unsuspecting pea pods." John said diplomatically. He feigned absentmindedness as he removed the knife from his son's small paw and started cutting the pods himself. Each was dropped into the basket held by an increasingly bored kit.

Nick spun in lazy circles, humming random noises, and hopped from paw to paw to demonstrate his boredom. John bit back laughter once more and tried to sympathize with the stir crazy kit.

While they had left Zootopia not long after Nick's birth, it seemed the quiet motion of country life did little to calm the restlessness of the young todd's spirit. Beehives were provoked and retaliated with vengeance, leaving Nick with many welts from their stingers. He always was rushing off to the river that flowed next to the dilapidated cottage they called home, ready to dive in as though he were part otter, even though the currents were beyond his swimming abilities.

And whenever John and Francine took him to the market to sell or trade their harvest, they wasted precious daylight chasing after him. John was tempted to ask the constable for a set of paw cuffs to unsure Nick stayed by his side. But, foxes or not, he might have public opinion of him sink lower for that request. So much for calm, quiet country life.

Zootopia was behind John now. The snide looks and hostile bodies moving hastily to other side of the streets when they walked. The fine suits he had tried to make himself known for were now just a hobby to pass the time in the evening. His wife, well liked and respected for many years in the school she had made her start at, had been ousted for her species. But now he and Francine had found some semblance of peace in Bunnyburrow. Their home was no worse then what they had left; cheaper too. And it came with a small plot of land they could work to make ends meet. Ends which seemed to have been drifting further from each other with each season.

John had felt initial excitement when reading on the town bulletin board of the opening at the Hopps estate. "Governess needed. Experience required along with resume and bonafide reference. Salary and benefits negotiable. Most nights and weekends off. Please inquire within the following dates. Must be available immediately upon hire."

But his hopes of his wife receiving the position were slim. The school house had not even responded to her resume. Why would a wealthy family of rabbits be different. Though, Francine had left hours ago; had she not received the job, she would be here now, insuring Nick didn't become too….Nick like.

And she was not the sort of vixen to just stand around blindly waiting on a non existent interview. Maybe she had made some progress at the estate…Maybe things had gone right….Maybe, just maybe…

"OW!" John's thoughts stumbled to halt as he whirled around to his kit, who sat on his rear nursing the top of his tail. Judging but the way it's fur was matted and covered in dirt, Nick had spun himself dizzy and misstepped, resulting in a crushed tail, spilled pea pods and a bruised hind paw that found the only rock in their little vegetable plot when he tried to steady himself.

Trying not chuckle to save Nick's bruised young pride, John knelt to make sure no lasting damage was done. Both paw and tail were in tact and the pods were collected, when John looked to the sky. It was later in the day then he had expected, the sun only an hour or so from setting. Gathering the kit in one arm and the basket in the other, he thought to save the remaining pods for the morning.

He trudged to the cottage as quickly as he could, walking in funny ways to the delight his son, who laughed with glee at his father's antics. Both were considerably cheered up, setting the basket on the stool by the front door, opening it into the cottage just far enough to grab their coats before sealing it up again. He handed Nick his with a grin.

"What do you say we walk to the estate to meet Mother? She must still be there and I'm sure she would love to have company for the walk home."

"Yes please, yes please, yes!" Nick shouted and started running towards the path his mother had traveled earlier that day. "I'll race you, Papa! Last one to that big tree is a sloth!" Nick's small legs carried him off as he laughed, happily being chased by his father. John caught him quickly and scooped him up with a growl, tickling his son's ribs as he swept Nick onto his shoulders.

"If I'm a sloth, you're a sloth!"

"I'm not! I am a handsome, interesting red fox!"

"Oh are you now? And where, my boy, do you think you get your good looks from?"

"Mother, of course," Nick laughed as he responded, " She says I get my charm from you, Father."

"You're mother is a very wise vixen. Too bad you missed out on that," John quipped back, earning an indignant cry and tug on his ears from the kit astride his shoulders. Night started to fall and John thanked whatever possessed him to grab a lantern. Setting Nick back down, he lit it just as they came into view of the Hopps estate.

The fox kit could not help but gasp in awe as his eyes grew big at the sight of the large mansion. Though night had come on fully, the yellow mansion seemed to radiate a soft glow in the moonlight. Maybe because of all the bunnies that live there, thought Nick. He and his father approached through the front gates as a familiar figure exited the front door, walked down the entry stairs, and made her way towards them.

"Mother!" Shouted Nick as he ran and leapt into her arms.

"Hello my darlings! What happy surprises this day brings." Francine embraced her husband and said smiling, "I got the position! I am sorry I am leaving so late. It has been a very interesting day. Lord and Lady Hopps have a kit who may rival our own for trouble, on top of the others I spent the day getting to know them all!" She smiled fondly at the memory of little Judy loosing what most likely was her hundredth wind and falling asleep on the stairwell.

"Oh my, " was her husbands response as Nick was set down once more, " So it's like you never left home!"

"A bit! But they are such a lively, fun family. I think it will work out quite nicely."

The happy family strolled contently through the front gates again, not noticing the window high above that had been delicately pushed open or the knotted bed sheet that was thrown out of it.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Judy didn't have one hundred winds. She had at least one thousand and had hardly used any today.

Though, she thought to herself, Miss Frankie is clever to try to change my mind like she did. With her fun games and interesting lessons, she had missed way to many opportunities to try to see the world before she became grey. Well, grey-er. Her eyes peeped over the window sill and a not unpleasant flutter started in her belly. Now or never, Judy, she thought.

She climbed over, paw over paw, mindful of where her rope ended and when she needed to wall walk to the pipe that ran down the side of the house to the ground below. With dexterity and grace unknown to a creature her age, she managed her way down more easily then should have been allowed. Now on the ground, she darted to the tall wall, her white night gown with a carrot pattern billowing around her. She giggled when she found the tunnel she had made.

It was an easy diversion really: dig a series of trenches, big enough to be a nuisance but not damage anything, to keep the gardeners occupied, while Judy happily created this tunnel, undiscovered, undisturbed.

Some vegetable oil on the hinges of her window for a quiet open and a salvaged old bed sheet one of the smaller litters had destroyed so none would know it was missing. All together, the plan brought her here. On the other side of her tunnel. On the other side of the wall.

A giggle of excitement bubbled up as she took off down the path, not sure where to go first. Maybe in the trees? If anyone came to or from her house, she may avoid detection there. Trees it was. Now to find an adventure.

. . . . . . . .

Nick had been spinning again. He spun in front of his parents, he spun behind them. Around them and side to side. After a few spins he would stop and center himself, inhaling through his nose to regain his balance and focus. It was with one such inhale that brought a curious smell to his nose. He smelled….something different.

His parents were disgustingly smiling and leaning into each other in the weird way parents do, almost oblivious to him. It wasn't them he smelled. And he had not smelled this on the way to the Hopps estate. This scent was fresh and sweet and, best or worse of all depending on who was asked, intriguing.

Pretending to start up the spinning again to test his parent's attention, Nick slyly edged his way into trees and started hunting for the foreign scent. It wasn't difficult. After another whiff, he took off through the trees and soon heard a creature giggling, followed by a series of light taps and the call of "En garde ". A clearing up ahead held the answer: a small rabbit with a stick was running from tree to tree, challenging each as though they were foes.

"Back you mangy beasts, back I say! Beware when Judy the Warrior is about. Curse your mothers should you evil doers meet the likes of me and my trusty blade! En garde!" She softly cried while giggling to herself.

Nick could not stop himself from stepping into the clearing, watching this strange bunny kit battle imaginary evil and wanted to be part of what looked like great fun. Plus, this is what had smelled so intriguing. He could not stop a smile as Judy whirled her "sword" in spin, only to stumble in surprise at the sudden appearance of the fox kit. She fell to her knees, "sword" held more like a bat in her shock at the unknown visitor.

"Oh! I thought I was alone in this enchanted forest!" She said trying to cover her embarrassment at being caught playing her game. Her ears flushed bright pink and wide eyes released to full extent of her surprise.

Nick, suddenly feeling bashful for the first time in his life, could only stammer out a reply. "O-oh, I, um, un-hm, I- I-I'm sor-sorry for, um, well, startling yo-you. I, uhhhh, j-just thought, uhm, yo-your game, loo-looked fun." A nervous paw went to his neck and scratch the fur that suddenly felt bothered by the big, amethyst eyes of the bunny rising up and curiously approaching him.

Smooth, Nick, he thought bitterly.

"Ijustthoughtitwouldbenicetofighteviltoothatsall!" Nick mentally kicked himself. His fur itched again and was followed by a not so unpleasant stomach flip when the bunny giggled, before scooping another stick from the ground and tossing it to him.

"Wanna practice sword fighting? I could always use a partner." Judy came closer to the strange fox kit and noticed something familiar about the green eyes staring back at her. The night was clear and the full moon gave enough light to distinguish his red fur, dark tipped ears and dark paws. But she held her attention on his eyes and how bright and green they were. She felt her ears burn once more when she realized she had been staring. "I mean, if you would like, I mean, I never sword fought before, so I'm not even good." She trailed off and looked away, feeling nervous and shy.

Nick, emboldened by the stick she had given him, step back a pace and held it out in what he thought to be a warrior pose.

"En garde?" He asked tentatively.

"En garde!" Judy said with a laugh, and with that the two kits parried and thrusted their "swords" with all the experience of two kits who had never seen sword play and knew nothing about it.

Their laughter and calls of encouragement were what helped John and Francine pinpoint where their son had gone. After walking for several minutes, talking and enjoying the feel and scent of one another, John noticed what he did not smell: Nick! He still was in the area, but the smell of son was not as strong as it should be.

Realizing he was not with them caused both parents to panic and rush to through the trees, inhaling their baby's scent as it grew more fresh, hearing muffled raps and shouts as they feared the worst, before coming to the clearing. Francine had halted her husband and motioned for him to keep silent. Having spent the better part of her day chasing the little imp around the grounds of the estate, the vixen was quite familiar with the scent of Judy Hopps.

How on Earth did that little sneak get out here. A deep breath gave her the answer: Vegetable oil, most likely from oiling her window. She was familiar with that trick, having used it in the past not long after meeting John. The vixen held her paw up when her husband made to move forward. Watch them, she motioned with her paws. So watch they did.

"Careful! There's a dragon charging to you!" Judy said, face scrunched in a fierce look. Nick did what he thought was an amazing back bend to avoid it's flame, before giving his "sword" a quick flip from paw to paw and striking it down. Judy agreed. "Nice going, Slick!"

"Thank you! Carrots, watch out! Ogre with a club, behind you!" Judy jumped off a tree stump and whipped her "sword" through the air, severing it's head from it's body. "Well done, Carrots!" Judy landed next to him, then stood back to back, both kits growling fiercely at imaginary enemies.

"What is your name anyway?" Asked Judy, as she darted forward to pick off approaching foes with a jab and swipe, before darting back.

"Nick Wilde, and you?" A brave but not nearly as skilled troll engaged with him and his "sword". After it was throughly vanquished, his back met hers again.

"Judy Hopps," Francine said, causing both kits to yelp and drop their swords as they rush for cover behind the stump. "Fancy running into two warriors such as yourselves. Miss Hopps, may I ask why you are not in bed?" Francine folded her paws in front her as she regarded the pair cowering next to the tree stump.

Nervous at being caught, but embolden by their game, Judy stepped forward bravely but with caution.

"Well, who could sleep with all the evil creatures lurking in the woods?" How she said it, one would have thought it too obvious why the seven year old daughter of a lord had snuck out her window after bedtime!

Francine bit down her laughter and shot a glare to John, who hadn't been able to hold it in, before studying the bunny before her. Her bright eyes looked even more like amethysts and her fur, a lovely calm grey in the sun, was now a bright silver in the moonlight. The fact she wore a carrot nightgown did not make her any less striking to the vixen, who couldn't help but smile at her.

Her eyes darted to her son, who stood now, also gazing at the small figure. His eyes darted to his mothers and she watched her son's ears fall with embarrassment as he fidgeted with his "sword". With a roll of her eyes, Francine's only thought was, And so it begins….


	4. After the Monster's Retreat

"Did you see the way they ran! And it was all because of us! We are going to be the best warriors in the world!" Nick exclaimed as he and Judy ran ahead of his parents. They were now back on the path heading up to the estate. Any nervousness she should have felt returning home was absent, as Judy laughed along with her new friend and future dragon slaying partner.

"You must teach me how to flip a sword, Nick! That was amazing!" she laughed back.

"Not as amazing as that jump you did! Where did you learn that!"

Judy giggled and felt her ears go red again, "I'm a bunny. I should think that is what we do! Jump really high. But I can teach you, too! You can become a fox bunny!"

Nick considered her offer for a moment before grinning and offering his paw to shake as they walked through the front gates to Judy's home. "Deal! I'll show you how to flip a sword, you show me how to jump!"

John pulled his wife closer as he smiled at the young pair. The walk from the clearing had been mostly uneventful. Judy had begged to not be brought back just then. She offered to tidy their house and prune their garden for just a few more hours outside the wall of the estate. The bunny had a taste of freedom and was not ready to rinse it from her senses yet. Plus, she and Nick Wilde had made a good team….

One look at his son's new friend and John knew his kit was doomed. Nick, always quick with a smile made to disarm any mammal, had a brand new one for Judy. Genuine seemed to be the wrong word for it. He was always genuinely happy and smiling. This smile was…softer. John was sure that smile mirrored his own when he first met Francine. A curious smile that awoke a new emotion he knew Nick would not understand or recognize just yet. Like father, like son, it seemed.

And as for the little grey bunny who caused it, he could hardly blame the young todd. After introducing herself to John with the flawless manners of a young noble mammal, he, too, had been a victim to those lovely eyes of hers. Yup, thought John, my son is a goner for the rest of his life.

And with that in mind, he pressed a kiss into the temple of the one who had pleasantly doomed himself.

It was Nick who had gotten her to return home, by pure accident. After John and Judy had been introduced, Nick had suddenly exclaimed out loud his fear that the monsters would smell where they lived and destroy their homes in vengeance. Judy had gasped in fear and both kits exchanged worried glances before darting in opposite directions, no where near where either home was.

John was impressed by his reflexes as he caught Judy before she made it past him. He had handed her to his wife, who promised a hasty retreat to the mansion, before he tore after Nick. Now reassured that the evil they fought would know better then to darken the door of their homes, Francine said it might be better to head back just to be safe.

And so here they were.

The kits laughed and skipped in the dark, chasing each other and jumping off the bigger stones that lined the pathway up to the front steps. The front doors were swung up as the duo hopped up them, Nick trying to imitate Judy's leg work, bathing the quartet with light from inside. A frantic looking Bonnie rushed out and snatched up Judy in bone crushing hug.

"My gods, thank them all, my baby doe is safe!" She cried into the soft fur her daughter's head. Judy, though she struggled to breath, felt shock and remorse for causing her mother's tears. "I saw the window and empty bed a thought the worst! Oh, you wicked, wicked child! Never scare your mother like that again!"

Releasing her from her embrace, Bonnie griped her kits shoulders in her paws and looked into her eyes. Bonnie had not stopped crying and soon Judy's eyes matched her mother's.

"Do you know what could have happened to you, Judith Laverne Hopps? What might have been had anyone else found you? Or had not found you? Your father and I have half the estate out searching the grounds and woods for you as we speak! And they must all find a way to be well rested for their duties tomorrow, including Miss Frankie! And her own family, I'm sure!" Gathering her breath, Bonnie stood, still griping her kit's shoulders, letting out a shaking breath. Sure enough, a small party made up of their security detail entered from various spots of the woods.

"No sign of young Judith yet, my Lady! I shall have a word with Fredrick before heading out again!"

Judy, groaned inwardly at the sound of Mr. Bogo's voice. Though the cape buffalo had more patience than the grouchy badger gardener, he seemed to know exactly where to pop up whenever she tried to climb up the wall and surprise her off the ivy. She already gave him a wide berth to avoid catching his eye. Mostly to avoid the guilt and shame she felt whenever he was the one to foil her plans of escape. How disappointed those dark eyes looked every time he did.

"No need, Adrian. Our little nuisance is here and safe now, thanks to the Wildes. Please let Julius and Greta and Fredrick know they can call off the search. The lord is at the dock arranging for the lake to be dredged. Please see him before you retire for the night."

Mr. Bogo, dismissing his team with a quick gesture of his hooves, approached the bottom of the entryway stairs. He spared a polite glance and nod to the foxes (Nick's nerve failed him as he hid behind his mother), before focusing on the small bunny standing in front of Lady Hopps.

"As you can see, she is no worse off from her ordeal, but then, there is always tomorrow. Perhaps you can assist on finding a suitable punishment for my wayward offspring? After all, you yourself are a new father in need of sleep and dragged out of bed to help locate her."

At this, Bogo smiled. Or at least, his lips looked less thin.

"As you wish, my Lady. I might have something in mind for your young adventure seeker. And the young fox, if his parents agree." He look out with what seemed to be almost sparking eyes from Judy to Nick, who peeked from behind his mother and tried to fight the urge to hide again as he made eye contact with the hulking mammal. "It may help Miss Judy see the danger she put herself in, the distress she caused her family and my team, and help build character in…."

"Nick, sir!" squeaked the kit.

"Nick. If Mr. and Mrs. Wilde have no objection, of course."

"Well, as good of a helper as he can be in the garden, I feel he is close to accident when he does lend a paw." said John craning his head to look up at Bogo. "I think I can managing without him. Tomorrow were you thinking?" A curt nod from the buffalo and John clapped his hands in agreement. "Tomorrow it is then! My thanks to you sir! And a pleasant rest of your evening."

Bogo gave another nod to the Wildes, before bowing to the Hopps, and left without another word. Bonnie did not hesitate to break the silence.

"My dear Francine. Please know that no words can describe the service you have provided me and my family! Thank you for finding and returning my drifter of a daughter to me."

Francine smiled demurely before pulling Nick in front her to face Lady Hopps.

"I believe the credit belongs to my son. He was clever enough to find her and make a valid argument for coming home." She smiled first at her son and then at Judy, as Bonnie beamed kindly down at the todd.

"And what was that, my friend?"

"The monsters might come looking for payback, Miz Hopps!" Nick said with much fear and nerves. He mother stooped slightly to whisper in his ear and he felt the heat of embarrassment wash over him again. "I mean, Lady Hopps!"

Bonnie laughed at the correction and surprised them all by saying, "Please, my dear. Call me Bonnie. Now as it's getting late, I will not hear of you returning home at this hour. Please come in, I insist you stay the night."

She stood from the doorway and gestured for the family to enter, as Judy let out a squeal and started jumping up and down in delight. Nick grinned and started rushing forward as he mother tried to politely protest.

"Now, now please! I insist! You shall be dead on your feet by the time you arrive home. Judy, my dear, please show them to the medium guest room and Marty, will you please send for a bath to be brought up, as well as a meal for our guest?"

Marty gave a short bow to the group before vanishing through a door that smelled like the kitchen entryway. Judy had just grabbed Nick's paw and started to excitedly lead him to the grand staircase, only to be halted by her mother.

"I expect you at the top of the stairs in fifteen minutes. I am feeling more generous then I would like to be and wish to not wake your sisters by returning you to your room. If you are not there presently, I shall awake them and your brothers in the adjoining room and inform them it was you who had prompted me to. Need I go on?"

Judy gulped and shook her head. A group of exhausted bunnies disturbed from their rest and cranky was bound to be scarier then what ever Mr. Bogo could think up. Bonnie gave the foxes another smile and allowed Judy to continue as Marty returned baring a tray with four large covered dishes. He was followed by a young ewe also carrying a tray with tea service and two otters with a large in tub between them.

Beating them to the foot of the stairwell, the kits bounded up two steps at a time, Judy leading the way to the lovely blue second story of the mansion and down a happy pink hallway.

John and Francine would have been lost had it not been for the kits bounding footfalls that amazingly did not rouse the other numerous bunnies fast asleep in their own rooms. All four soon found themselves in larger room obviously designed for mammals the size of the fox family it would host. The bed was big enough for the John and Francine and the love seat was more then enough space for Nick.

The trays of food ( a tasty potato casserole, green beans, and light salad, with fresh bread) and tea ( lavender and mint with honey) were laid out and the tub was filled with warm water. Nick and Judy had not stopped talking the entire trip to the room, nor did they stop when his mother filled his plate, or when Francine took Judy's hand to lead her to her mother's requested waiting spot. Nick had followed automatically and the two conversed as though the world around them did not exist.

They argued playfully about with vegetable was the worse ( Nick chose beets, Judy chose turnips); they agreed that while dragons were capable of much evil, they could be encouraged to do good; and that the city of Zootopia was where they would most often dream of traveling to.

Imagine the surprise on their little faces when they both realized they were being separated for the night. At the top of the stair case, within the promised time frame, Bonnie appeared. She hid her surprise at the sight of Francine and Nick and the two females exchanged smiles and shrugs as each led their kits in opposite directions for bed.

Their words trailed off as they grew further apart, soon they were each picked up and slung over the shoulders of their mothers and with sad eyes and small waves, vanished from each others sight.

Bonnie had put Judy to bed in the small annex of the master bedroom. Just for the night until the window to her own bedroom could be fitted with a lock. The small doe had protested sleep, all the while looking off to where the fox kit had vanished with his own mother. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, Judy fell into a deep slumber.

Finally, thought Bonnie, may Serendipity bless this child with ten litters like herself!

She had studied her daughter for a moment as she slept. She had memorized every bit of fur and whiskers on all her children, Judy was no exception. But getting her from a hiding place or to call off an escape attempt was nothing short of a full time job. One Bonnie felt guilty for passing onto Frankie.

Bribes and promises rarely worked on her daughter. Threats even less so. If she was denied her dinner or dessert, the vegetable fields and orchards found themselves a tad less burdened. Toys being removed from her possession made room for new toys in the shape of stick swords and pillow case slings. She had once fashioned a sling shot out of the ribbon intwined around her ears and walnuts for ammo.

But this young todd…..Nick…. had said something that had her kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner. Send her to protect her home. It is possible, thought Bonnie, that Judy is truly a sword in bunny form. And it's also possible that she may have just meet her sheath.


	5. Where the Buffalo Roam

Adrian Bogo had been called many things throughout his adult life. Gruff being the most popular, routine, demanding, stubborn, and short tempered had been used in that order to describe the large cape buffalo who led the Hopps family security team. A former captain of the Zootopian army, he had opted for early retirement rather then promotion as a change of pace and chance to search for what he felt was missing from his ridged life. He came upon the Hopps family in a way similar to the Wilde family.

What should have been a short stay in Bunnyburrow, resulted in a answering the curious advertisement he found pinned to the boarding house bulletin board.

Lord Stewart Hopps, with his new bride pregnant with their first litter, had awoken one morning to find his land had been ransacked during the night, with two sheds still smoldering and several pieces of expensive farming equipment unaccounted for. Bogo's tour of the grounds and introduction of the team he would lead, should he accept the position, had left him with a migraine at the lackadaisical approach to protection of a very important family.

He decided to accept the position with the desire to whip the detail into shape and train a permanent replacement before moving on to… well, wherever was calling him. But the party the Hopps family had held changed his plans.

The Lord had absorbed the losses he had sustained and proved how easily a bunny could bounce back from unsavory situations. The harvest that year had been splendid and the newly trained security team became quite the envy of the Bunnyburrow aristocrates. Obviously that called for a party. With Bogo and his mammals the guests of honor, the Lord and Lady Hopps gave them a rare taste of their wealth and a more common sample of their respect and gratitude.

The most notable in the form of the lovely Esperanza Gazelle, with her sweet voice enchanting and softening the famously gruff buffalo and whose dexterous hooves convinced the piano it was just another element in her mesmerizing presence.

And presence she had. Bogo could not remember his name, title, location, or even the simple word "Hello", when she had taken a break to introduce herself to him. The Lady Hopps being an old friend, and being godmother to the newly born litter, she thanked him for his service with a kiss on the cheek and had asked him to the balcony to enjoy a glass of champagne and conversation. He listened raptly about her travels, she listened with great interest about his military service.

Though she had to return to the piano all too soon, her lovely light brown eyes easily found his and she felt as though she finally understood the subject love she had been singing about. The after party the two had was infinitely more satisfying than any other they had ever been present for or would ever attend again.

A year after, they had married and lived happily together for many years in peace, Essi entertaining Zootopia and Bunnyburrow with her beautiful voice and piano and Adrian Bogo ensuring the Hopps family had a peaceful environment for their kits.

And peaceful it was. Until Judy Hopps learned how to crawl. He had at first chuckled at the Lady Hopps exclamations of "Oh, no, not again, Judith!" which could be heard from his usual post at the entry hall desk. But all too soon, she was toddling, though running might be a better adjective. Thanks to his daunting form and imposing presence, Bogo had not needed to work too hard to convince the other kits that outside the front doors and over the walls was off limits.

Judy, however, had toddled up to him cautiously and gave him a face he could only describe as "meh", before darting past him towards the open front door. He had only wanted to enjoy the mid morning breeze, but after catching her by the back of her pretty white dress, felt slightly guilty for tempting the kit.

Holding her up to shoulder level, Bogo walked to close the door, meeting the pretty amethysts eyes with his own and felt more remorse then should've been allowed. Especially when Judy pointed to the door and said the only word she could say, "out".

After the it was latched, the kit was set back down, and she toddled slowly to the now closed door. Both of her tiny paws upon it she looked back up at Bogo and repeated, "Out?".

Bogo slowly shook his head and felt uncomfortable as the kit sat in front of it with a small sigh. He went back to his desk and considered the small stack of paperwork as he tried to ignore the kit watching him. Thankfully she was gone when he turned back around, having toddled towards the voices of her brothers and sisters out on the patio. Not knowing she had just wished to test him.

Adrian Bogo had an impressive military career. With his many medals for bravery and valor, strategy and combat, he had fought with and lead impressive teams to many victories. Sometimes, Essi would have to soothe her husband while he slept and dreamed of the worse of it. That was preferable to the little hellion Judy. Though Fredrick was the voice of most complaints, Bogo took to patrolling the grounds around the wall, inhaling deeply to pin point where Judy would be climbing to make her latest daring escape.

He, along with ever other adult in her life, spent half of his trying to keep her from the one thing she wanted: to breath air outside of the gilded cage she was born into. He had a job to do, which included keeping her where her parents wished her to be. Even if it killed him to do it.

He wished he could allow the young doe a taste of what she obviously wanted more then anything else. He had heard her sword play and her cries for foes to stand down and had seen her excitedly turn the pages of every adventure book she could get her hands on. He started thinking of her escape attempts and captures as a game. He didn't mask his disappointment whenever he caught her, and found himself happy that she took each catch as a challenge accepted.

But of course, not long after his wife had given birth to their first child (a female), Judy Hopps had truly made an impressive escape. Though he would later be impressed at her ingenuity and cleverness. He was pulled out of his exhausted doze with his calf finally resting on his chest to search for the missing doe, and had felt a mixture of fury, panic, and fear of what he would find when she turned up.

The relief that came over him when Lady Hopps had informed him of her safe return felt like soaking into a hot bath, with offers to think up a suitable punishment for her feeling like smooth whiskey to go with it. He had to stop himself from scooping up the little bunny and hugging her, before throttling her. He had limited his words and appearance in their company, noting the bright eyed fox kit trying not to stare at the hulking mammal, before the answer became clear on how to punish her.

He had left them to find Lord Hopps, who paced the docks while a group of servants prepared to push out rowboats to dredge the lake. Bogo halted them, making the group aware of Miss Judy's return. Lord Hopps had given him a shaky thank you before dismissing them all and rushing back to the estate. Bogo, too, had gone home, where Essi had been smoothing their sleeping newborn daughter's silky fur waiting for his return.

"Mi amore! Has the little one been found? Is she safe? Where had she gone? What will happen to her?" Bogo tenderly kissed her lips to silence the questions and felt the rush of passion as she responded with carnal need of her own. Breaking the kiss before it became overwhelming, Bogo looked into his wife's eyes and smiled. He then turned to his sword hanging over the mantle, then to three framed medals on one side of it.

One on the left was a purple heart; the right, for services rendered. But the middle was the most intriguing. Silver with a white and blue striped ribbon, the medal bore two silhouettes, one of a rabbit, one of a badger, with a mountain in between.

"Everything is as it should be, my beloved." He smiled at her and resumed the kiss that quickly made him question what an angel with horns was doing married to a mere mortal.


	6. Follow the Leader

Nick had not slept as well as he should have. The couch where he was laying was warm and comforting. The light chenille blanket was the perfect weight on his body and the pillow under his head was soft. But he tossed and turned, before admitting defeat and sitting up.

His nocturnal eyes saw his parents sound asleep in their borrowed bed, and his feet decided to to act of their own accord. Across the carpet he crept, to the door, then through it. He somehow made his way back to the stair top and was not surprised to see Judy sitting in wait for him.

Her ears stood up straight when she heard him approach. She turned to give him a smile that seemed to make the dark night seem less so. His heart, at least, seemed to pick up the pace. The damned thing seemed to be focusing it's activities directly into his ears. Returning her smile, he sat next to her at the the top of stairs and followed her gaze to the ceiling.

A skylight he had not noticed on his way in arched above them, showing a clear sky pinpricked with stars. He felt his eyes grow big at the small sample of the heavens he could observe, before turning to look at Judy again. Her eyes were still trained to the sky, as a small smile lingered on her muzzle. Since she was distracted, his seven year old brain took in her still form.

And felt a rush of confusing thoughts float through his mind, the most notable being, if females are icky, why am I so curious about this one?

Feeling his gaze, she broke her revery of the sky and meet his eyes. Still silent, they gazed and smiled at each other, idle paws getting closer and closer. As soon as he plucked up the courage to take her paw in his, he felt himself bounce up suddenly.

He opened his eyes to find his father smiling down at him, with sunlight streaming in the window. It was still early morning, and Nick felt himself groan and flop his head back onto the pillow.

"Oh, no you don't, son! Bogo is expecting you downstairs and I, for one, intend to not keep him waiting." John plucked his kit out of bed and placed him on the floor with a slight push towards the table where they had a late supper. Breakfast had been brought up (oatmeal with almond milk and blueberries with comfrey and citrus tea) as well as a fresh change of clothing.

Nick noticed his mother was absent, but remembered that she had received the position as governess. She was most likely already breakfasted and was assisting in the Hopps morning rituals. He wondered what Judy was up to…. He had hardly paid attention to his food with that thought in mind.

"I have to ask the head gardener how he cares for his blueberries! I don't think I ever had any quite this sweet and juicy!" John had snatched one from his son's bowl and popped it into his muzzle. "Eat up, Nick! The day isn't getting any younger! After I send you off to Mr. Bogo, I need to rush home and start work in the garden!"

"Do you think Judy is there already, Papa?" Asked Nick, hoping he didn't sound too eager. "I mean, it's ok if she isn't yet, but maybe Mr. Bogo would like it if we went down together…." Any other remarks were interrupted by a firm knock on the bedroom door. John crossed to open it while giving his son a half lidded, smug grin over his shoulder.

"I'm sure we could convince her to walk with us," he responded as he opened the door to Martha, the impala maid. She had what looked like clothing draped over her hooves and gave John a mute nod as she made to enter the room. Confused, he stepped to the side and, before she could go further, was almost knocked off her hooves by Judy barreling between her legs.

The small bunny gave a quick hello to John before darting across the room to Nick at table finishing his oatmeal and savoring the blueberries with relish. Her sudden appearance caused him to almost choke. But he forgave her the moment she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Slick!" She chirred happily, "I thought we could walk to Mr. Bogo together since you don't know the way!"

"Judy, why are you not at breakfast with your family?" Asked John.

"We ate a while ago. Miss Frankie gave me permission to accompany Martha to your room! My mother thought Nick might need some fresh clothes for today."

Martha had silently gone to the couch and laid down a pair of tan breeches with a light green tunic, obviously about Nick size, along with a change of clothing for John.

The impala then gathered Nick's discarded blanket and pillow and began setting the room right. Judy gestured to the changing screen opposite of them and bounced off towards the door. "I'll be right out here! And hurry, or Mr. Bogo might think up something truly awful for us to do!"

After they had changed and thanked Martha for her service, the trio walked back towards the entry hall. At the top of the staircase, Nick took a glance towards the ceiling and smiled at the skylight above them. Judy's eyes followed, though she didn't smile as her ears suddenly dropped and turned crimson. Nick gave her a puzzled look, but she would not meet his eye.

He did notice a slight smile start to form on her face.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Bogo looked out into the schoolroom with its many windows and skylights. The room was lined with tables and benches, and the Hopps children in Francine's care were working on various projects as part of their early morning lessons. Francine walked from table to table, admiring their paw work and helping the less dexterous complete their crafts.

A quick scan saw that Judy Hopps was not among them and a knot of annoyance filled his stomach. Of course she would vanish before her punishment. Because handling Judy was an easy, stress free task he welcomed wholeheartedly…sigh…

As though reading his thoughts, Francine called to him, not removing her eyes from one kits project, "She's gone to fetch Nick. She had asked for permission and Martha was allowed to escort her to the room." She looked at tall clock by the doorway, "They should be at the stairs by now, Mr. Bogo. I shall send for you if we need a warriors assistance." She smiled at him and before he could stop himself, gifted her one in return.

"Please do, Mrs. Wilde. I may know some brave ones ready to test themselves!"

They both chuckled as he left for the staircase.

Sure enough, the small pair were bouncing down the stairs, Nick once again trying to make his legs move like Judy's, while Judy laughed and called out corrections to him. John Wilde was a bit ahead of them, ready to catch any misstep and tumble.

"Ah, I see our little leaf on the wind has decided to soar in the right direction for once," Bogo greeted the trio from the bottom of the stairwell and gave a concerned look to the jumping kits. "A good morning to you, Mr. Wilde. I trust you are well rested."

The fox stopped just before the last stair to watch Judy demonstrate how her leg moved for the jump. Nick's face scrunched up as he realigned himself, obviously not comfortable with new adjustment.

"I was! I must say Mr. Bogo, one of these little devils is exhausting. My admiration for taking on two today! Oh ooft!" Nick had propelled himself into an impressively high jump, cheered on by Judy, who forgot to coach him on landing properly. The result was a lucky catch by his father in exchange for air in John's lungs. Fortunately Bogo kept the two from falling.

"A dangerous task, indeed." Bogo had lifted both foxes and set them down at the foot of the stairs as Judy hopped to join them. "But I do love a challenge. And these two seem to be up for anything that comes at them." Both kits exchanged glances and beamed up at the buffalo.

"So without further ado, if I may escort these warriors to their task, Mr. Wilde?"

John ruffled the top of Nick's head, "Thank you again, Mr. Bogo. I'm off to my own bit of land. Daylight's wasting away!" He patted Judy briefly between her ears and made his way to the front doors. "I'll be back this afternoon to collect you and Mother, Nicholas! Be good for the Hopps and Mr. Bogo. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" He turned before fully exiting to give a stern look at both kits, who waved cheerfully at him. "And don't do anything I would!"

Bogo gave a small smile at the closed door before turning his attention to the two beside him.

"Shall we?" Without waiting for response he turned on his heel and headed towards the study. Nick and Judy exchanged glances and nearly had to run to keep up with him.

Bogo lead them through the study towards the patio Francine was first introduced on. But instead going through the glass paned doors, they turned to the servants hall just before them.

"I've been up and down this land many times, Miss Hopps. I have seen many things and have met many mammals." Judy and Nick, still running to keep up, both raised their eyebrows at each other. "Never have I met a mammal so hell bent on mischief as yourself. And because I seem to have angered someone up above, you have found what appears to be a willing accomplice in your….escapades."

Nick could hardly keep the smug grin off his muzzle.

The trio came upon the servants door that opened to where many of the Hopps employees lived with their families. A dozen cabins or so, all varying in size, lay off to the left of the estate, a stone path dividing them. The pathway started at the door they just passed through, but forked, one way towards the dwellings, the other to what looked to be training grounds, with a largish shed in the center.

Bogo did not stop nor slow down as he walked briskly towards the shed. "You have a singular talent for chaos, and when I was offered the chance to think up a way to quell it, I was quite baffled." Approaching the door to the shed, ignoring the confused looks of some of the security mammals training during their leisure time, Bogo finally paused. "And then it came to me."

Distracted by the stares of the wolf and tigeress who had paused their grappling, neither kit realized he had stopped. Nick, being in front, slammed full speed into the door. Judy tried stopping before running into his back but only succeeded in stepping on the tip of Nick's still tender tail.

With a yelp, Nick jumped in pain and surprise, yanking his tail from under Judy. The small rabbit was thrown backwards in an ungraceful heap, amid the muffled laughter of those who were suppose to be training.

Bogo himself let out a low chuckle as the fox kit rubbed his muzzle while nursing his twice crushed tail. Nick, to his credit, let it fall from his paws to help up Judy as she murmured her apologies.

One hoof on the door, Bogo smiled down at the pair, "I would like you meet…..", a solid push had light flooding into the shed. In the center of the room stood a stool with a large glass jar perched on top of it. The kits entered the room and gazed in confusion at the tiny creature inside it.

Bogo followed and smiled at the perplexed looks Nick and Judy gave the jar,

"Henry."


	7. Henry

It is, of course, common knowledge that crickets are everywhere. They could be found in the most random of spots, keeping still and quiet until disturbed or ready for a mate. If disturbed, one frantic leap is usually all it takes for the insect to not only remove itself but frighten a few years off the life of a mammal not expecting it.

The crickets in Bunnyburrow enjoyed a much more calm life than their cousins in Zootopia and similar cities. Fewer predators meant less demand, and thus the cricket population was really only kept in check by the local birds that came every spring and summer. Not that these crickets were aware this luxury.

The cricket in the jar was, in fact, a bit peeved at his predicament. One moment, he had been happy, lazy in the sun, not even contemplating life. The next, some big, bulky mammal had snagged him in a flimsy net. Then tossed him in a jar! The nerve!

And this stupid creature wasn't even a cricket eater. Had he been able to, he would have sighed. But, alas, he was just a cricket. In a jar. Wondering what in the sweet dandelion was going on.

The mammal had left him in a jar in a dark area, the irate creature not wanting to give into his natural urge to chirp. These non cricket eating, cricket capturing, cricket-nappers didn't deserve to hear his song! And he didn't even get any type of foliage to make the jar seem less…..well, jar-like.

And what do you know! This little cricket sighed.

And would have groaned if he could (though he wasn't suppose to sigh, so you never know) when light finally came back to where he was being held. That big mammal had two smaller ones right next to it. And the one of them had definitely eaten his kind before.

Soon the three were hulking over the opening of the jar. The damned opening was too narrow to jump threw with the space he had been given. Damn and curse this jar! But the bigger mammal was talking now.

"I would like you to meet Henry!"

Henry. Seriously…..That mammal was calling him Henry? And that little one with the teeth? Definitely eats crickets. Are we sure crickets don't groan?

"Ummmm….Mr. Bogo?" The toothy one looked up at the big one. "Henry is a cricket. You know that, right?"

"I do indeed. I also know that Henry here is a friend of mine."

Henry disagreed. Give him some cover, then he might consider acquaintanceship.

"And your task is: Keep Henry alive while I speak to my team."

Please don't kill Henry, thought the cricket. The little one with the weird antenna seemed confused.

"That's it? We just have to make sure Henry stays alive? For how long?"

"I'll be about an hour. One whole hour to make sure Henry stays healthy, happy and alive."

Well, two out of three isn't bad. The big one started walking out the door before turning to Toothy and Weirdo. Weirdo had reached and picked up the jar. And though the cricket wasn't feeling nervous about them, this one's teeth were pretty noticeable too.

"And I expect him back. No getting attached to him now." The big mammal walked to the where the light came from and disappeared.

Why did Henry think he wasn't going to survive the next hour? Because Weirdo had tipped the jar. And he was now in the smallest mammals paw. At least it wasn't the jar, but he still couldn't get away. This one's paw closed gently around his back legs to keep him in place.

"I don't think Mr. Bogo is all there, Carrots. This little guy doesn't look like a Henry." Thank you, Toothy! "He looks more like Lunch!"

Well that was just rude!

"Nick! You can't eat him!"

Thank you….Carrots? Seriously?! First Henry, now Carrots? Mammals…

"Mr. Bogo want's us to take care of him!" The Carrots pointed the other paw at the Nick. "So don't even think about it, Slick!"

And then he was off! The Carrots had loosened it's grip on his legs and the cricket gave a one quick chirp before jumping…..right in between the non antenna of the Carrots.

The Nick seemed surprised. It cautiously prowled (yes, the cricket knew a prowl when he saw one, Toothy!) up to them with it's paws out stretched.

"Don't move, I'm going to try to grab Henry and then he goes back in the jar…. Ok, Henry?"

No, not ok, Henry! Sorry, little mammals. This cricket needs to bounce. Thank goodness the big mammal left the door open. The Nick's paws smacked the Carrots right where Henry had been, one giant leap sending the cricket over them to where the light was. Freedom!

"OWW! WAIT! HENRY!" The Carrots rubbed where the Nick's paws had struck it before taking off after the small creature. The Nick, stunned and remorseful at hurting it's companion, started to follow until something caught it's eye.

…..

Ian Wolford and Claudia Fangmeyer had been excused from the meeting Bogo had called. The official reason being they had not been on duty since yesterday morning; unofficial because they had spent a good portion of their night hunting for the missing Hopps doe.

Wolford would never admit it out loud, but he (like Bogo) had been thoroughly impressed with Judy Hopps' escape. It was clever and much more complex then he would have given the bunny credit for. That did not stop him from also being irritated at the lack of sleep. Which made watching her and the little fox she was with slam into the shed door very satisfying.

Fangmeyer felt more sympathy for the young bunny than her comrade. She herself had been raised in the upper crust of society. The feeling of having every move, breath, and gaze be monitored from sun up to sun down was akin to drowning most days. She had most likely been the only member of the detail that hoped Bogo would not be too hard on Miss Hopps.

But neither had prepared themselves for their boss to enter the shed that morning only to return with a butterfly net and a glass jar. The buffalo headed in the direction of the carrot fields and returned soon after, a small greenish black cricket butting against the glass. Even stranger was when the buffalo raised the glass to eye level and smiled happily at the insect. Back into the shed he went, returning without either his new friend, nor the net.

Door shut behind him, he turned to where the tigress and wolf stood. They had been raking the dirt of the grappling ring, pausing only to exchange curious looks at Bogo's behavior. His eyes narrowed at them, causing both mammals to draw themselves up to attention.

"No one goes in, door stays shut." Hoof pointed at the shed, Bogo's best scowl leveled down on the pair in clear warning.

"Yes, sir!" Fangmeyer and Wolford waited until their boss stomped away, before shrugging and continuing with their task.

They had gotten in a good half hour of their practice before Bogo returned, the run away bunny in tow. And the unfamiliar fox kit. It was the fox's presence that made them pause, each wondering if the lord and lady knew of this development. The kit's curious green eyes moved from the wolf to the tigress as he ran to keep up with the buffalo.

When he and Judy crashed into the door, only Fangmeyer kept her laughter in. Wolford, along with his fellow wolf Devin Howlstein and a large ram Julius Buttes, had nearly collapsed with mirth. Many felt satisfaction after having spent time and energy searching for the most wayward of bunnies the night before.

Soon after taking the kits in to the shed, Bogo returned. He called for Holstein and Buttes to follow while the wolf and tigress continued their practice for several moments until they heard the shouts.

"OWWW! WAIT! HENRY!"

The pair grappling immediately halted and took off towards the door. They had nearly reached it when a small, almost unnoticeable….thing…came hopping out.

And that's when Fangmeyer found out Wolford was afraid of crickets.

He had skidded to a halt when he realized what it was, and had started to back away when Henry landed on the tip of his nose. Brown wolf eyes met beady cricket eyes and a heartbeat later, he let out an undignified yelp. Wolford fell onto his back and started to scramble away, shaking his muzzle to dislodge Henry.

"ARRRGGGG! Claudia! Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" The tigress watched and processed her partner's behavior for only a moment when the hilarity of it hit her. Doubling over, Fangmeyer's laughter echoed across the small training grounds.

"Careful, Ian! Those things can smell fear!" She choked out, tears streaming down her muzzle. Henry the cricket bounced off Wolford's nose just as he found the courage to smack at it. A bit more force was used, judging by the way the wolf yelped again. Free from his tormentor, he flipped himself and darted on all fours away from his companion.

The cricket took off after him, chipping his delight at no longer being in his barren jar. Fangmeyer was still roaring with laughter and stood, unknowingly, in Judy's way.

"STOP THAT CRICKET!" Was the bunny's war call, her face once again set in a determined scowl, glass jar clutched to her small frame. Her sudden cry sobered Fangmeyer, who looked towards her voice and was treated to a blur of grey.

Judy jumped high with a yell, causing the tigress to shriek and drop to a crouch. The doe bounced off her head and landed neatly on her other side just as the fox kit came running out to join in the pursuit.

"Carrots! I got a net!" The kit wore a triumphant grin, the net Bogo had used nearly twice his size and awkward in his small paws. His face fell when he saw only the tigress. She pointed in the direction Judy, Henry, and Wolford had gone and the small kit's face once again lit up.

The fox took off as fast a he could, the overly large net he held throwing his balance off. Fangmeyer started to laugh again at the sight of his antics but was cut off when the net clipped her head as he waddled past.

"WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME…!"

Rubbing her now throbbing head, Claudia Fangmeyer stood and mentally debated following him. She snorted as she watched him run away, tripping over everything as he struggled to keep hold of the net. She winced as she heard crashing and shrieks, followed by the distant voice of Judy demanding Henry return to his jar.

Better go before they hurt themselves, she thought with a sigh.

…

Meeting was not an accurate word to use for the group running laps around the cabins. Of the ten mammals making up the security team, only half were running. These were the mammals who had been on duty the night before. Bogo had assigned them to night watch as a means to keep the grounds free of not only trespassers, but to keep little wandering bunnies from sneaking out at night.

After finding out his detail had been lax in their patrolling, grouping together instead of spreading out, playing cards, snacking and otherwise just goofing off, the buffalo radiated fury. Had they been doing their jobs, Judy may have never made it out the window. So running laps was only the tip of the iceberg for the slackers on his team.

"I'm giving you lot five seconds to start running. If I don't think you're running fast enough, I have a very good way of speeding you up." Their boss had not raised his voice, but merely paced in front of the five who had failed him. Stopping off just behind them, the guilty mammals held their breaths and gulped. His sudden shout had them all leaping into action. "FIVE SECONDS IS UP!"

They took off in a mad dash with a furious buffalo chasing them. Though he didn't chase them for long, none were brave enough to double check. Satisfied, Bogo straightened himself out before leaving them to their laps. Pretending not to see Wolford running, head craned to look behind him, full tilt towards his fellow guards.

The cricket was getting closer. Not purposely, though… Right?

"ARRRGGGGGG! The little beast CAN sense fear! HELPPPPP!"

Wolford had dove headlong into the path of the running mammals, being nearly trampled by them in his hast to escape Henry. His panic only increased theirs, a couple of whom were still not aware that Bogo had left.

Added to his shrieks of "A murderous devil after me to murder me!" was the sound of one of their young charges who had been dashing after the wolf's pursuer.

"Warrior Judy Hopps in pursuit!" The little bunny chased after the still fleeing cricket."Whoop, whoop!"

The group demonstrated an impressive herd like mentality of changing directions and stampeding away from the over enthusiastic kit. Henry bounced and leaped after them.

Following up as fast as he little legs could go, Nick still carried the large net. While he ran, he tried to reposition it and practice swinging. This just upset his balance even further. The net weighing him down, the little fox didn't see the slight dip in the path which caused him to trip.

And he would have landed face down if not for Fangmeyer. The tigress scooped him up before he landed, relieving him of his burden, and placed him on her shoulders as she joined the chase for Henry.

…..

The kits Francine had been teaching were divided into their litters again. Each given a separate task fitting of their age to complete, they talked and argued and laughed almost themselves to complete them. Walking between the groups, the vixen observed quietly and answered questions, barely noticing when Lady Hopps came to the doorway.

The doe watched happily as her kits went about their tasks for a few moments before crossing the room towards their governess.

"A good morning to you, Lady Hopps!" Francine smiled at her employer as they both walked amongst the kits hard at work. "Such diligent little bunnies you have raised. They all have been a delight."

"Bonnie, please, Francine. Indeed, it's almost too calm without Judith in the room. It makes me wonder how she and Nick are fairing with ."

With a sigh and glance upwards, Francine placed her hand over heart dramatically before replying, "No news is good news, Bonnie. The amount of mischief my Nicholas gets into here makes me happy we are away from Zootopia. It may have been ten fold there."

As if on cue, a loud crash sounded from just outside the window. Both females turned their heads to the sound and every small pair of ears stood ridged and honed to where it came from. Multiple eyes narrowed in curiosity as another crash followed. The sudden appearance of a group of frightened security guards, running as though they were on fire, startled those in the room.

Francine and Bonnie darted to the window for a better look, the kits shouting with excitement close behind them.

Covered in in dirt, looking as though they had been running through the compost pile, Bunnyburrow's finest and bravest were lead by a still terrified Wolford. The group scrambled by and were gone out of sight as quickly as they appeared. Followed by what looked to be a cricket.

Both mothers sighed and exchanged glances as the kits giggled and exploded questions at their mother and teacher. But all was interrupted as Judy came into view, still holding the jar and pausing to catch her breath. She wasn't stopped for long before Fangmeyer jogged past and scooped her up with her free paw and placed her on the shoulder opposite Nick. Every kit whooped in delight and cheered the tigress on as the trio continued after the group.

Francine buried her head in her paw and wished she could evaporate into thin air. The kits, all with exceptional hearing, chanted what they heard their sister cry out before she was swept away: "CATCH THE CRICKET! CATCH THE CRICKET!" And they all promptly darted for the door.

The two flabbergasted females, exchanged another glance at each other then towards where the kits had vanished through the door. Francine was sure her first day was her last. But a strange choking noise caught her attention.

Bonnie was laughing into her paws and obviously trying not to. Every time it seemed as though she would let up, the doe would once again dissolve into giggles. Finally, she composed herself, wiped her eyes, and gave the worried vixen her usual friendly smile.

"Tea?"

….

Lord Hopps sat in his study, gazing out the window at the peaceful grounds of his estate. He took much pride in this property. Though his title was inherited, the land he owned was cultivated by himself. And his hard work and solid judgment concerning the produce the estate grew showed in the form of a very, very handsome bank account.

He gave a soft sigh of contentment as he allowed himself to forget the ledgers and paperwork on the desk just behind him. He even allowed himself to forget about the family of foxes that had spent the evening in his home. Bad enough his small daughter sneaks out windows, now his wife is inviting a bunny's natural enemy to sleep a mere corridor away from his offspring.

But he didn't think of that now. For now he just enjoyed the warmth of the sun through the window. And appreciated the sight of humble bumble bees and butterflies kissing the flowers his wife had insisted on planting on the side of the house. As well as the view of rubbish covered wolves running for dear life before stumbling and being overwhelmed by a herd of other mammals….

Stewart Hopps jumped out of his chair as Wolford landed and winced as the security team tripped and fell upon him, one after another. Soon the grey wolf was out of view under the bodies of his comrades, though he fought to push his head from the pile. Just in time for what looked to be a bouncing black dot work it's way over the the groaning mammals.

It seemed to stop on Wolford's muzzle, his eyes going cross he tried to focus on it. And then he promptly fainted. Lord Hopps' own eyes went large at the scene, his ears up at their fullest and flushed red, with his jaw unhinged. A paw went to the pressure point at his neck and checked his pulse. Surely this is cause for a heart attack.

Childish shouts of glee brought his attention to the tigress who came into view, jogging and carrying a net. His kit jumped from Fangmeyer's shoulder as her new friend, Nathan or some other, pointed and shouted in excitement, sparking another pang in his blood pressure. He watched her follow the same route the dot had taken before throwing herself onto Wolford's head. It was done so quickly, that Fangmeyer had also dove onto the pile of mammals with the net swinging. The bunny kit, odd little dot, and the wolf's head were effectively captured.

The lord sat back into his chair, paw still at his throat. No heart attack. Yet.

He puzzled over the scene in front of him, vaguely aware of Marty setting a glass down next to him. The stopper of the whiskey decanter was removed and the impala poured a generous shot. Marty was just finishing the pour when Stewart's paw pushed the neck of the decanter back down.

The heavy single shot went more then double it's size before he allowed his valet to recap the whiskey. And with the same now trembling paw, the glass was brought up and it's contents thrown back in spite of the burning cough it produced.

We are going to need more whiskey, thought Marty. A lot more.

….

Judy was smooshed onto the head of Ian Wolford, paws firmly keeping Henry in place as she lay under the net. She was nervous about squishing him and had dropped the jar in her haste. She was also aware of the groans just behind her, each one sounding both pained and exhausted.

Her eyes moved from where she had the cricket trapped to between her arms at the unconscious wolf.

"Mr. Wolf? Are you all right?" She asked hesitantly. "Oh, ?"

"Judy! Judy! Is he dead?! Is he?" Nick had managed to cling to Fangmeyers shirt when she dove and now stood perched on her back. His ears upright and tail swishing nervously behind, little paws twisted with worry as he looked down at his friend tangled in the butterfly net.

His attention was soon captured by the jar laying off to the side of the mammal pile. With little regard to whose head or limb or stomach he used, the fox kit used the jumps he learned from Judy to reach the ground and retrieve it.

"All this for a cricket?" Asked Fangmeyer as she tried to slide off her fellow guards.

"It's not just A cricket. It's OUR cricket!" The tigress lifted the net cautiously, allowing Judy to raise her ears to show her indignation. "Mr. Bogo left us in charge of him. We have to keep him…..uuuhhhhhhhh…"

"Alive and heady and hermit!" Nick finished proudly as he held the jar up for Henry to return to. Fangmeyer laughed as she straightened herself out and began untangling the others.

"I said healthy, happy, and alive." The gruff voice brought everyone, with the exception of Wolford, to a rush to pull themselves together. The kits leapt for each other to avoid be crushed as the guards lined themselves up in front of their boss. Bits of vegetable waste and mud covered the exhausted five Bogo had set up for laps. The buffalo's eyes wandered over them, before settling on the wolf who remained prone on the ground.

"Fangmeyer, please escort him to his bunk." The tigress gave a short nod to her boss before reaching the wolf and throwing him over her shoulder. Catching the eyes of the kits, she smiled and nodded at them both as they waved and thanked her. One sharp turn of her heel had Fangmeyer heading back the way they all came, towards the dwellings.

"Miss Hopps and Mr. Wilde. Come forward please." Nick and Judy walked to stand in front of the line guards, any earlier enthusiasm all but vanished at the sight of Bogo staring down at them. "How's Henry?"

Nick held up the jar to show off one alive, healthy, though still slightly irritated cricket. Bogo accept the offering into his hoof, studying the insect inside longer than needed. Just to make the two little kits sweat. Bogo turned his impassive gaze back to them.

"He escaped." Bogo did not ask. One look at the estate grounds held the statement true. Judy and Nick opened their mouths to explain only to be silenced by the other hoof.

"He escaped and I'm glad to see you did all you could to bring him back. But it was nerve racking, yes?" Both nodded franticly. "Imagine. One move too slow, and he would have been lost forever. Maybe a bird would have gotten him. Maybe he would have jumped too high and landed wrong on one of his little legs. He could have broken one."

Dark eyes went to and from each kit. Judy's ears dropped back as she considered what could have happened to the cricket they were asked to care for. Stealing a glance at Nick, with his paws holding his tail and ears flat on his head as his eyes widened up at Bogo, she knew he was thinking the same.

"She could have been snatched by another mammal. Could have gotten turned around and fallen into the lake. I know she is not a very good swimmer. There is also a ravine. That would have been a nasty fall. Or perhaps she could have found her way to the marshlands. They are not far far from here. They start very suddenly. And claim a young life just as quickly."

Judy ducked her head as she felt herself tremble in shame.

"I want you to remember what you felt when you saw Henry get away from you. Because it's only a fraction of the panic and worry we felt last night when you snuck out. And, Mr. Wilde, I hear you found Miss Hopps on your own. Is that correct?"

Nick gave a small nod.

"Meaning you, too, snuck away?" Another small nod. "Need I go over this lesson again?" Two small heads gave two small shakes. "Very good." The jar was suddenly upended. The cricket fell to the ground, seemingly shocked for a brief moment, before frantically turning and jumping towards the flower bushes for cover.

The five mammals who had been on guard duty watched the scene unfold. They exchanged dark glances with each other and glared at the two kits in front of them. Each watched the cricket disappear with confusion before Bogo addressed them in clear sharp voice.

"And let this be a lesson to you lot." The buffalo's words brought them to attention. "Your job here is to keep this family safe. To keep all on these grounds secure. If I find out you have neglected your duties again, I will have you run out of this town. Or worse, " Bogo made eye contact with each one before allowing a small smile grace his face, "I'll give you babysitting duty."

Each mammal looked horrified as they glanced down at the bewildered faces of Nick and Judy then back to their boss.

"Now get this property back in order! Then clean and rest yourselves for guard duty tonight. Dismissed!"

Bogo watched his team frantically run to the farm sheds to grab what was needed to clean up the grounds. The chase had ran through training grounds, employee dwellings, three compost piles, over the herb garden (crushing a third of them), and into Fredrick's prized cucumber patch. The angry badger was at the moment packing his bags and seeking out Lord Hopps to tender his resignation.

But that is a concern for another time.

From under the hydrangea bush, two beady eyes watched the large mammal bend itself towards the two smaller ones before it turned to leave. The Nick and the Carrots raised their shoulders at each other before the Carrots mentioned something called t. The Nick seemed to agree, saying it was hungry.

And that caused Henry to groan.


	8. Arrangments

The walk back to the cabin had been pleasant, if a little dull. John had hummed to distract himself from the silence that came with it. He could not remember when he had been completely alone like this. Surely it was before Nick had been born. Though that was a much darker time.

He always had his son or wife around him. Though he was happy his family finally found a place, he also felt slightly jealous. Though, upon reaching their cabin, he pushed those thoughts back. They both deserved any and all joy they found in this world.

Our luck is definitely changing, thought John

He drew water from the well before entering the run down cabin, intending on straightening himself out before dirtying himself up again in the garden. An odd habit that he never seemed to outgrow. After rinsing his muzzle and changing his clothes, the todd gathered his tools before leaving again.

The garden plots were small. Four in total, the Wildes had wisely decided to not test Demeter's patience and stuck with what would be easier to maintain. The closest plot housed the sweet peas. Having retrieved the basket from the night before, John finished collecting them and checked that the aphids had not returned or spread, before moving onto the second plot.

These were the onions, most of which needed a just a good drink and some weeding, growing almost faster than John could keep up with. The green onions he had planted needed almost constant clipping. Though the slight yellowing of their tips was troubling. He made a mental note to consult his almanac.

He worked on his herbs next. They were his favorite. The mint and bay took residence next to the front door for the bugs, but his basil, rosemary, and thyme were coming in beautifully. A bit of pruning and a good drink, and they would be ready to be harvested for the market on Saturday.

The tomatoes had the largest plot, though John tried to keep himself from cursing them. He had tried every combination of soil his almanac had recommended. Less water, more water, switching plots for more sun, building plots for less sun, his tomatoes refused everything. This tiny garden was what paid the rent and the tomatoes were calling for an eviction.

Which someone had heard, apparently.

John was stooped over the final plot, gently lecturing the plants to help motivate them grow, when his ears picked up three pairs of paw steps approaching. A quick sniff had him groaning internally and bracing himself with a fake smile on his muzzle.

"And what brings you fine gentle mammals to my humble farm this lovely day?" He called, not looking up.

"Nothing but jokes as usual, eh, fox?"

Turning to face the new arrivals, John's smile had a bit more mocking in it. He cooly looked the pudgy mud brown rabbit in his equally muddy eyes before replying.

"Jokes? No, my dear Mr. Maxillary." John let himself think of the sweet little bunny who had befriended his son to keep his loathing for this rabbit down. "I prefer to call them manners. And again, what do I owe the honor?"

His land lord, Paul Maxillary, hooked his thumbs in his waistcoat and rocked back onto the heels of his hind paws. His ears had folded slightly with irritation at the jab but were now held up right as he tried to make himself as big as possible. Considering the fox todd had at least a foot and a half on him, it was no easy task.

"You're late on rent." Came his reply. John simply raised his eyebrows at the the bunny. More than ever he wished he could kick the soil colored imbecile. "I'm not sure how things worked in Zootopia, but here rent is paid on time."

"Considering, we have been your tenets for close to eight years, Mr. Maxillary, you know we have never been late with you rent. Ever."

The last word held a bit more force then John had intended. The buck glanced at his companions, a dark grey furred rabbit buck and a white tailed deer buck, before scowling at the fox.

"None the less, you are late now. And I do have mammals interested in renting this fine piece of property."

John tried not to scoff at that. One room, just big enough for the three of them, with shoddy patch jobs done where the wooden walls had rotted away. The bit of land around it made it look quaint, but living in the cabin during inclement weather stole that illusion away fast.

"However, I am not a heartless mammal." The buck meandered a bit closer to the todd. John smelt the bitter stench of the rabbit's fear. He obviously was very much intimidated by the predator in front of him. "I could never turn a young family out with such short notice. So either, pay what is owed, along with the late fees that have accumulated by the end of the week or leave."

"Speaking of, where is your charming wife and…energetic….kit?" The deer buck asked as he glanced around the garden.

"My wife has gotten a position at the Hopps' Estate. My son is helping her today." John said, only sharing to keep some civility to the conversation. "I am due to collect them this afternoon."

"Ahhh! Yes, the Hopps family." Maxillary gave a smug grin to his companions. "I am in the process of setting up arrangements between our children. It is said they have a little hellion on their hands. I have no doubt my George could keep her under wraps once they have married. IF she doesn't grow out of it by then."

John had felt his world tilt at the thought of their over due rent. This idiotic rabbit's blatant disregard for Judy Hopps' adventurous spirit made him feel both nauseous and angry. Such a match would have to be stopped!

"But enough idle chit chat! You have till the end of the week, fox!" Maxillary and his companions turned to leave, the pompous rabbit waving his paw in the air as if dismissing the fox's very presence.

Once they were out of sight and the overbearing smell of bad cologne dissipated, John sank to the ground and buried his head in his paws.

…

Lord Stewart Hopps sat in his chair, at his desk, in his study. To anyone looking at him at first glance, it would seem as though he were perfectly normal. Maybe a tad stressed, but otherwise unperturbed. And it was this illusion that had Marty, his valet, fighting to stay stoic for the first time in his life.

Fredrick Taxus, the badger gardener, was very much oblivious to anything wrong with Lord Hopps. Angry and in the middle of his resignation rant, he paced in front of the lord's desk as the buck swayed ever so slightly in his chair. A delicate hiccup escaped him as the lord tried to focus his eyes on the three badgers he saw in front of him.

They are very coordinated with their words, thought Lord Hopps.

"…I can not perform my duties with such a little….BEAST…running around willy nilly!…..TRIED TO BE PATIENT…I can't take it anymore!…GOOD LUCK TO THE NEXT POOR DEVIL YOU REPLACE ME WITH….Good bye and GOOD RIDDANCE!"

The badger stalked to the study door and vanished. Angry paw steps could be heard stomping towards the entry hall, followed by a slam of the front door.

"Good luck!" the drunk lord hiccuped, just now seeming to realize the gardener had left. "My goodness, Marty! They were quite in sync, they were! Could make a show out of it and take it on the road." Lord Hopps tried to focus his gaze on the impala coming towards him with the water pitcher.

"Oh and remind me to speak to Fredrick about the carrot fields. The festival is coming up, you know!" Marty allowed himself a sigh and a head shake as his lord lowered his head onto his desk and was soon snoring.

The silly rabbit had drank his whiskey in record time while watching Bogo give Judy and her friend a reprimand. The guards had just dispersed and Bogo had walked away when the angry badger stormed in to quit his position. Marty had not allowed his delight to show. Most of the servants and grounds keepers had disliked the surly gardener.

Marty and Martha had been with the family the longest, Marty being the lord's valet since they had been sixteen. The mated impalas had helped welcome each litter born and while he played no favorites, the male had disliked Fredrick's treatment of Judy Hopps. Even if it was partially deserved.

Lifting Lord Hopps' head, he removed some paperwork to keep it drool free. Without thinking, Marty looked over what he held. And felt slight indignation at the sight of a marriage contract. They were common, especially among rabbits, and several of the Hopps kits were already betrothed.

But seeing Judy's name attached to George Maxillary was sickening. The buck in question was only nine, but from what Marty had seen while accompanying the Lord and Lady Hopps for visits to their home, he was the very definition of a spoiled nouveau riche brat.

And the dowery attached to it had to some odd joke. Judy was worth several times the sum offered but the Maxillary family were demanding a small fortune from Lord Hopps for the arrangement. And the idea of that horrible family tainting the sweet doe was almost too much. Even the little fox kit she had befriended would be a better match than him…

Marty walked to the book shelf and pulled out the largest one he could find, the dictionary. Still holding the marriage contract, he folded it in half and slipped it between the pages. It wouldn't stop anything but it would buy him enough time to perform some well meaning meddling. Mrs. Wilde seemed to be becoming rather friendly with Lady Hopps and neither of the females were fools.

Something had to be done.

…..

Both mothers at the moment were enjoying the last of their tea and nibbling at the snacks Martha had set out. The young bunnies had been given a break from their lessons after running outside to cheer on their sister and Nick. The two kits had made their way to the patio where Judy's brother's and sisters were waiting. The youngest litters were secure in their nurseries for nap time.

Any fear her siblings had over foxes were dispelled by their governess' kind disposition. And seeing a fox their size made them all way too happy. Nick had never had many friends, other than Finnick from the village. The only other fox family in Bunnyburrow were rather bad tempered. Though they had a son his age, Nick found himself at constant odds with him.

And the only other rabbit he had directly interacted with was George Maxillary himself. And Nick would gladly be a perfect angel forever in lieu of that bunny's company.

So when a kerfluffle of young bunnies came hopping towards him, he really didn't know what to expect. It certainly wasn't praise and slaps on the back for, as they called it, "taming a tiger". And many of the older ones thanked him for making the tiger pick up Judy instead of eat her. Needless to say, the young todd was quite overwhelmed by all the attention. But that didn't stop the shy grin from forming on his muzzle.

Bonnie and Francine allowed their tea service to be cleared as they watched Nick interact with the other Hopps' kits. While the vixen had an obviously cheerful glow at her son being well received, Bonnie was a touch more contemplative.

Her oldest litter was reaching a proper age to be introduced to society. While manners and etiquette were being constantly practiced within their home, they would soon be instructed in polite conversation, dance, and proper grooming and dress.

Most of her older does in Francine's care were already happily taking care in their appearance. Some of them would even smash their strawberries, raspberries, or other fruit to use as lipstick. And soon, the older bucks and does would meet their betrothed. And this is what worried her.

Arranged marriages were common for rabbits as a way of ensuring family didn't marry family. And to ensure a sense of harmony within the species. The Hopps held the highest title in Bunnyburrow among the rabbits. There would, of course, be several inquiries about their offspring.

And many of those families inquiring would know about Judith. She wasn't quite sure why, but Bonnie felt relived that none had asked for arrangements with her. Perhaps because the rules governing a wife of their standing were too ridged. Her Judith would never take to them.

With a small sigh, Bonnie pulled herself from her unpleasant thoughts and focused on the young fox being interrogated by her kits.

Knowing that their sister had snuck out the previous night and returned with foxes, Judy's younger brothers and sisters wanted to know all about it. Those older than her pretended to be uninterested as she and Nick exaggerated the events.

"There were fifty of them! And they had me all surrounded!" Growled Judy making eye contact with those listening. "I had my sword and was ready to fight as they closed in…. THEN THE FIRST ONE STRUCK!" Her sudden shout caused the crowd to cry out in fright.

"Were you 'fraid?" Squeaked out Quentin, one of her litter mates.

"Of course not! But I was mighty nervous, I'll tell ya! I thought I was going to be an ogre's supper!"

"What happened next?!" Shouted her younger sister, Mary. Nick wasn't going to let Judy steal the glory.

"I came along!" He exclaimed proudly. "Saw all of them surrounding her, I did, and knew there was no way I would let a warrior like her fight alone!" Her brothers and sisters gasped in awe.

"What did you do!" Brooke, another litter mate, put her paws to her mouth and let her eyes widen with fright.

"What could I do?!" Nick smirked at Judy, who returned the gesture. He spotted on old tree just off the patio with sticks laying at it's base. He darted over to grab two of them, one quickly tossed one to his friend. Judy laughed in delight as the pair struck their warrior poses and made themselves ready for another dual with monsters.

"Back to back we were!" Nick began. The kits ran towards each other before turning away and facing opposite directions. The bunnies they were entertaining vanished from the patio. The two kits faces morphed into fierce determination as the ogres, trolls, demons, and other foul beasts from last night reappeared.

"Nick was almost burned by a dragon! It came charging out towards him, smoke in it's nose and ready to gobble him up!" Nick repeated his moves, bending back to avoid the flame, and brought the foe down with a thrust of his 'sword'. "The dragon was quick, but Nick was quikerest!'

"And Carrots laughed in the face of an ogre and gave a mighty leap," Judy leaped high and slashed with her new 'sword', "and OFF CAME HIS HEAD!"

For the second time, the fox and bunny battled together, with their mothers and Judy's siblings watching with great interest. They talked their way through their battle, though Francine noted they didn't mention her or John's sudden appearance. All too soon, the pair were pulled back into reality, amid cries of excitement and questions.

"When we get to Salamandastron, we shall be the bravest warriors in the land!" Judy exclaimed, 'sword' held high and eyes shining. Nick wrinkled his brow as he looked over at her.

"What's that?"

"It's a fable." A new voice spoke up. Nick looked over at the bunny doe who had spoken. White furred with hazel eyes, she sat at one of the stone benches, her dainty nose twitching in distaste. "And even if it were true, are you not forgetting one little detail, Judith?"

"Maple!" Lady Hopps called out in a warning voice from her spot by the doors.

"But Mother, Judith isn't telling the whole story," Maple looked over at her mother with wide eyes. Her mother gave her a dark glare, as though daring her to continue. Francine looked on with a frown.

"You will mind yourself, my dear. This is a guest in our home." Maple gave a snobby huff, before hopping from her seat and looking down her nose at Nick and Judy. She turned on her heel and went inside, several of her sister's following.

Nick looked from the mothers then to Judy with a confused look on his face. Judy's ears had dropped and the stick in her hand became very interesting. Fortunately, Francine picked up on the awkward environment and stood.

"Break time is over, my dears! Let us continue our lessons!" One by one, kits filed inside and headed back to the schoolroom. Nick put his paw out to stop Judy from following.

"Judy? What did Maple mean? What is the whole story? And Salamandastron?" He asked. Judy ducked her head again and felt her ears go red as they fell against her back.

"It's a mountain. Warriors who are brave and true hear it's call. They say those that serve Salamandastron are the bravest. But…..emmmm, well… there are no foxes at there," she said quietly. Nick's eyes widened as his ears and tail dropped in thought. "Foxes are actually the baddies in the old legends. They were the pirates and murderers and thieves. Nick, there has never been a fox warrior." Judy gave him a sad and uncertain look. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you….."

Nick look at the ground as he brought his tail up to stroke it thoughtfully. His little face was scrunched up as he worked through what was said. He suddenly dropped his tail, perked up his ears, and looked at her with a bold grin on his face.

"Then I guess I'll be the first!"

Judy's ears went up with surprise and a small smile started to form on her muzzle. Nick proudly turned to march after her brothers and sisters. Bonnie and Francine smiled at him while Judy rushed to catch up. The fox was stopped by his mother before entering so she could whisper into his ear.

"You may join us today. Tomorrow, your father will enroll you in the schoolhouse."

Both kits gave her looks of horror. After all this time, it never occurred to them that they would eventually be separated. Bonnie frowned at Francine as the vixen straightened. Catching her eye, the bunny doe raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. Francine allowed herself a smirk as she understood the message. Bonnie nodded back in confirmation.

"Though," she began after the two pairs of eyes on her welled with tears, "I may be able to convince Lady Hopps to allow you stay," Both wheeled around to Bonnie looking hopeful, "if you, Nicholas, are on your best behavior. And by that I mean no jumping off furniture, no coloring on furniture or yourself or the others, no irritating the staff. Anything you do at home…..WILL NOT BE DONE HERE. And you will follow direction at all times." Both kits frantically nodded their heads.

"And you, Judith," started Bonnie, "you will stay with your brothers and sisters during lessons. You will NOT climb up the ivy, nor through the windows. You will not dig up any of the gardens unless you are going to help plant. Everything we scolded you for in the past WILL NOT BE REPEATED." Both mothers looked at each other with satisfaction. Their kits were eagerly agreeing to everything.

"If you break any of these rules," Francine continued, "Nicholas goes to the schoolhouse."

Bonnie smiled, "Agreed?"

One look at each other and a firm head nod later, they both happily shouted together.

"Agreed!"

….

Marty had set a glass of water and two capsules next to Steward's head as he slept off his whiskey. He smiled as the lord shifted and groaned in pain. As he came to, the impala arranged to have Fredrick's resignation letter be the first thing he saw. Marty had taken the liberty to also draw up the papers for who would take over as head gardener. They still had a spot to fill, but at least there would be a solid leader in place.

As he double checked his work, his ears picked up the firm knock at the front doors. The lord was now groaning as he sat up, blearily accepting the paperwork being handed to him. Marty gave a short bow and left for the door as the second knock came.

The fox todd on the other side of it was an unexpected surprise.

What a curious day this is, he thought.

"Good day, Mr. Wilde. I am afraid you are several hours early. The kits have not even luncheoned yet."

The usually smiling and cheerful todd gave a soft sigh as the Marty allowed him into the entry hall. Eyes closed briefly before turning to the impala with a touch of exhaustion.

"I shall be brief. I must speak to my wife and I do not wish to do so front of our son. He would surely hear us at home," he said. Marty furrowed his brows at him as John brought his paws up to rub his muzzle.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but may inquire as to why?"

"Our land lord paid a visit to me today. It… was not pleasant," John dropped his paws as he muttered something about Paul Maxillary and male activities he could perform on himself.

"Ah, I understand. That rabbit, if I may say so sir, is an insult to the rabbit community," John chuckled at that as Marty continued, "and out of curiosity, did he seem overly smug about anything?"

"Subtly, thy name is Marty," John said with a smirk. "I assume you know of this arranged marriage?" The fox huffed at the impala's nod.

"I only just found out a few hours ago," he met the fox's frown with one of his own, "and what is your opinion on him and his son?"

"Both are prats!" He blurted out. "From what I've heard of Lord Hopps, I would think that he would take greater care in his daughter's future. Maxillary has brought this George around a few times to collect rent. Nick always ends up sullen and despondent after."

Marty nodded. "Perhaps we can come into some sort of….alliance?"

"That won't be necessary." Both males jumped and turned towards the lord who stood just outside of the entrance hall. "Good day, Mr. Wilde. Will you join me in the study?"

….

Stewart Hopps sat back into his chair and refilled the water glass. He took a long drink while considering the fox that sat across from him. He settled back as the empty glass was put down, all watched by John with his narrow dark brown eyes.

"Not that my family affairs are any of your business, but I am well aware of who the Maxillarys are." Stewart tried to keep his nose still and ears up as John straightened in his seat.

"This arrangement has been in the works for several weeks and I have fear that it may the only one I can get for my Judith," he raised a paw as John made to protest. "However, most likely due to some very recent….events," at this he glared at John, "I am fearing that the Judith that makes this household so lively will not be well received by her future in laws."

John's ears perked up and he held his breath.

"The arrangement will be dissolved. My wife would have insisted once she became aware of it."

The fox gave a sigh and slumped in his seat, earning smile from the lord. Marty had been standing just outside the study and was mindful of the sensitive ears of his lord. Stewart would hear him if he gave a victory shout. But that didn't stop the pleased grin. Which dropped at his lord's next words.

"Which means, MARTY, that the contracts that have mysteriously disappeared will magically reappear."

Stewart gave his own sigh, this one a bit defeated, as he notice the whiskey decanter was low as it rested on his desk. Just enough for two, with a clean glass next to it. He reached over to both, dividing the alcohol between his empty water glass and the other. John glanced at the tall clock, observing it was barely after noon. The fox shrugged and excepted it anyway.

"Now, knowing Mr. Maxillary, you are in need of employment and housing."

John looked up from his glass at that and gave the lord a cautious look.

"I am indeed. And I will happily find both. I wish not to offend, my lord, but the Wildes don't need charity. There are plenty of other farms here in Bunnyburrow." At that, Stewart laughed.

"My dear fox, this is not charity," a small sip was taking from the glass in the lord's paw, "this is business. And you will not find employment at another farm, I promise you." John couldn't stop his scoff and eyeroll. The lord kept his smile, the nervousness he felt at the fox's presence being replaced with amusement.

"John, it is easy to assume that because of my title, I have inherited my wealth along with it. Nothing can be further from the truth. I built this property, with many helping hands of course, but I worked very, VERY hard to make it what it is today. Do not think me fool that throws jobs and money at any who ask."

John's ears went flat at his words, but the lord continued, near burning him with his stare.

"My farm has done very well, obviously," a small gesture to the well appointed study around them, "and has kept my family well feed and surrounded by comfort. If Zootopia keeps growing the way it is and as long as I stay on top of the game, this farm will outlive us all.

"There are only four other farms here in Bunnyburrow that employee outside their species or even families. Mine is not only the largest, but most successful. Two of them are owned by bunnies as well, one of which is Paul Maxillary, your former land lord. They only grow, and have only just begun to refine, corn and have been operational for but a couple of years. The other, well, let's just say it's more of a tourist trap than anything productive." John wrinkled his brow at that, but the lord didn't elaborate.

"The third is a chicken farm ran by the Prong family and I don't believe I need to explain why they wouldn't hire you," John nodded sadly in agreement. "The forth is the Bellwethers and they will not employ predators to save their lives."

Stewart rested his paws on his stomach and smiled again.

"Which leaves me." John frowned at the rabbit in confusion, "All areas of my farm were doing quite well until about six years ago." The lord gave the fox a pointed look. "My herb sells declined. Noticeably, too, I may add. I will not lie, my ego took a hit. Even more so when I found out a fox from the city with no farming experience was out farming me with herbs.

"I won't say I'm not pleased you will be out of business. I am not fond of or use to such direct competition. However, I find myself with an open position on my grounds and the grower of such fine herbs wanting to provide for his family. If he should accept the position, he will not only find himself well paid, but with room and board. The old head gardener's cabin is now available and it's big enough for his family.

"This mystery herb genius will be working alongside his wife and his son will have a playmate close at hand," the lord gave him a slight look of distaste at that. "And he will not suffer the shame of his wife being the sole provider and give his kit, as well as my own, the childhoods they deserve."

Stewart held up his glass of whiskey towards John, the fox considered the words before nodding and lifting his own.

"I'll send help to collect your things. Take today and tomorrow to get yourself to rights. I'll have the necessary paperwork drawn up. Marty will show you to your new home once it has been cleaned and inspected. Oh, and there is a small party my wife will be hosting on Saturday with our kits. I would like your son to be there."

Both males downed their drinks in one gulp, the fox gasping at the burn while the bunny pulled a face and ignored the unpleasant way his belly flopped. With a still pained face he looked over at John trying to compose himself.

"Welcome to the estate. I think you'll like this new arrangement."


	9. Good Riddance

Saturday rose over the Hopps estate the way it always had in late summer. A light fog that quickly vanished as the sun kissed it goodbye. Birds leaving their snug nests to search for breakfast, which the gardeners hoped would consist of any insects trying to sabotage their efforts. And the most of the mammals on the estate would enjoying knowing they had no work or lessons today.

The Wildes had been residence within the walls of the estate for almost a whole week. The lord kept his word and sent help with packing up the cabin. Fortunately, they had few belongings. Nick really only had his toy soldiers and some clothing, while John and Francine only had kitchen equipment, clothing, and a few nicknacks from their time in Zootopia.

Both mother and son had been over the moon about their move, though Francine made an effort not to cry upon hearing about their eviction. But seeing the spacious cabin they would be living in helped greatly. They had John's cousins, who were seed traders, visiting Bunnyburrow and they were now able to host them. Plus, Nick had never had his own bedroom. Their new home had three! All furnished!

Both parents cherished the sight of him and Judy jumping on the bed with glee. Until Nick jumped to close to the edge and missed it entirely. His ever suffering tail was really the only victim. Had it been able to, it would have revolted and demanded a new host. But it healed and life became sweeter for the happy fox family.

Though their celebration supper was ruined when Francine served her son his favorite: Roasted crickets. The small todd had taken one look before he bursted into tears and ran from the room, crying "You killed Henry!". John was quite puzzled. His wife merely sighed.

"Don't ask," was her response.

The garden had been uprooted and replanted, though the tomatoes had to be quarantined. The new head gardener, an aging goat name Joseph Oats, had given them a thorough examination.

"It's root mold," he declared. John had been very exasperated. His almanac did not mention that. "These are newer plants, yes? You only had them a few weeks?"

John nodded in confirmation.

"I've seen the character who was peddling them. Nasty little weasel, that Duke. They were most likely already sick and if you're not experienced with them it's a difficult fix. No matter. I'll have them in their rights in about a week or so."

"Thank you, Mr. Oats," John had smiled at the goat who waved him away.

That was on Tuesday. This morning, Saturday, with the sun barely up, the Wildes were still sleeping soundly in their new room. Nick was up, struggling into his best clothing and trying to tame his fur. Their house guests for the week slept snug in the guest room.

The Hopps household was always up at this time. Even earlier than usual today. Today there was going to be a tea and breakfast party and most were very excited. Judy's litter sisters, Brook, Sarah, and Silene, were twirling in their new day dresses.

They admired the way their skirts flared out and how silky the sashes around their waists were. They had already had their fur brushed and ribbons matching their dresses tried around their ears, curtesy of Martha the impala maid. That left Judy sitting slumped on the vanity bench, while the maid gently brushed her fur into place.

Earlier, Judy had crept into her brother's adjoining room and snuck out a pair of breeches and a white linen shirt. Martha and Bonnie had caught her and it was the threat of Nick being sent away that had her agreeing to the pretty white day dress and purple sash. Martha finished the look with two purple bows tied to each ear. Judy was miserable.

Martha smiled at the bunny's reflection and ran a gentle hoof down one of her drooping ears. It twitched slightly as Judy looked up at Martha through the mirror.

"Just lovely, Miss Judith. Are you ready for the party?" The little bunny gave a long suffering sigh.

The party would be mostly the Hopps kits, with some neighbors thrown in. The Bellwethers had been invited, even though Carol Bellwether and her mother did not get along. The Bellwether lambs were mostly insufferable, with the youngest, Sharla, at least making an effort in manners. The eldest, Dawn, seemed to have a mission to be as rude as she could.

Delicate porcelain tea cups would find themselves broken on the floor or a maid would stumble with full paws or hooves. Requests were demands and never followed with "please" or "thank you". Really, only her sister Maple got on well with her. But, unfortunately, social etiquette demanded their presence. And the presence of the matriarch of the Maxillary family.

Judy had heard that Abigail Maxillary would be arriving with her grandson, George. Abigail wrote a very snooty society column for the Bunnyburrow Gazette and every Saturday took great pleasure in delivering it to the Hopps estate herself. Her snide gossip over their neighbors comings and going in a shrill, grating voice gave those around her terrible headaches. Bonnie hated these visits. So who knew how George would be.

Francine and John had been invited with their visiting cousins, but John had elected to tend the herb garden. His plants were taking the transition well and were ready to harvest. Francine and her guests had declined as the visiting wife had been ill since they arrived the previous afternoon. Their daughter had been too quiet and distant to even approach.

But Nick would be there! The clock was closing in on seven thirty in the morning and the fox kit had promised to be there at eight. This thought caused the bunny to practically vibrate with excitement.

"Do you think Nick is going to dress up, Martha? I have never worn a dress this fancy around him! What if he doesn't recognize me? I should draw a name tag so he knows it's me! Oh, but my paw writing is horrid! What if he doesn't understand what it says?" Judy felt worry bubble up in her.

"Then you shall have the opportunity to be a mystery. Males love mystery, my dear." The impala had murmured the words and watched Judy's face contort in confusion.

What in the name of carrots is she talking about? Judy asked herself.

Martha gave playful wink to her and allowed Judy to bounce off the seat and race to the door. Caught up in their sister's excitement, the other does raced after her, down the hall and stairwell, towards the front parlor to the left of the entry hall. The weekend staff had completed setting up and many of her older brothers and sisters were already present.

The ewe who had delivered tea service for the Wildes approached Judy and her litter mates with a tray of freshly buttered scones with raspberry jam. Jezzie smiled as Judy took three with a happy grin. She had always loved that little doe.

Judy took her breakfast and wandered the parlor, admiring the flower arrangements and her siblings more polished appearances. Her mother and father stood off to the side, directing the staff and smiling as their kits danced and played with each other in the fancier setting.

"Carrots!"

At the familiar voice, Judy twirled around with one scone left in her sticky paws and a lot of jam on her muzzle. The group of bunnies parted and the Lord and Lady Hopps jumped in surprise as Nick rushed into the room. He, too, had a scone in his paw and jam on his face. Bonnie smiled and shook her head fondly at the fox before glancing at her daughter.

She beat Nick in getting to the smaller bunny, a clean white napkin in her hand. The young doe cried out in embarrassment and displeasure when her mother started scrubbing her face clean. Nick bounced forth and giggled at the sight. Only to be grabbed and scrubbed at as soon as Judy was sufficiently clean.

"Now I have a young lady and a gentlemale to present today! Mind yourselves and please keep your clothing clean!" She stood up and watched both kits wander the room as they chatted excitedly about their week.

That dress will be in tatters within the hour, Bonnie thought ruefully.

She groaned internally and walked over towards Martha entering with the Bellwethers. Lady Carol flounced into the room with her nose practically leading the way, with Dawn following in similar fashion. Sharla peaked around her mother's dress, which seemed to loaded with frills and lace. Her eyes lit up on Brooke as both females squealed and made beeline for each other. Maple came up to link arms with Dawn and pull her away as Lady Hopps approached Lady Carol.

"My, my Bonnie how….well….. you are looking today," she commented snidely. Her eyes took in Bonnie's more simple day dress: pale lavender with a white floral tie around her waist. "Certainly the model of country fashions I see. My husband commissioned my dress from a designer in Furance. It's made with the finest lace. And costs as much as our china!"

Carol accepted a cup of tea from Jezzie, and scanned the room. Lady Hopps held a tight smile. She now would have preferred the gossip instead of the ewe's presence.

"Yes, well, I hardly need to encourage my husbands appetites any more than I already do. Had I indulged in a dress such as yours, then you would not have the pleasure of our company." Bonnie batted her eyes as she sipped her from her own cup.

Lady Carol choked on her tea and gave Bonnie a scandalized look. Jezzie, suppressing laughter, barely kept the tray steady as she exited the room. With a sniff, the ewe's eyes scanned the room and alighted on the small fox that stood next to Judy. The pair were in a spin contest, giggling as they twirled about and bumped into each other.

"Ugh! What a horrid, scruffy little creature. Why would you let such a thing near your precious children?"

Stewart had joined his wife and watched her gaze harden. Bonnie Hopps rarely lost her temper and it was never in public. She could not lose it on her guest. Even if said guest was unforgivably rude. He placed a paw on his wife's arm and beat her to a response.

"That would be Nicholas, our governess and new gardener's son. Every one on staff and in the family have grown quite fond of him." Eyes popped to the door and widened with relief. "Oh, look there's Mr. and Mrs. Bogo! And they've brought little Camellia, too, how lovely! Come dear, let us greet them."

The lord felt a chill run down his spine when he realized his wife was growling quietly at Carol as she was lead away.

The Bogos entered the room with Essi in the lead. In her arms was a beautiful little calf only a couple months old. She had her father's coloring but was certainly more gazelle like than buffalo. Judy, hearing her father announce their presence, had grabbed Nick's paw and dragged him over. Nick had become acquainted with Mrs. Bogo as his neighbor and baby Camellia was ever in awe over the fox family's bright red fur.

"Mrs. Bogo!" Judy released Nick and gave the gazelle a hug around her calves. Essi smiled down at her friend's daughter as she pulled away. "Are you going to be playing piano for us today?"

"If my husband can manage without me, I would be honored, Miss Judy!" She bent her knees to be eye level with the kits, Camellia balanced in her lap. The calf's brown eyes lit up on Nick and she reached out for him. Nick smiled and stood close enough for the her to pet his head. The baby was his size so there was no way he could hold her.

"Please, Essi! There is no need to burden yourself for our entertainment, dear," Bonnie had approached with Stewart, thankful to be away from Bellwether. "Please just enjoy the party!"

Adrian Bogo gave a low chuckle, "Nothing pleases my wife more then indulging adoring fans!"

Essi stood with a smile and handed Camellia to her husband. Giving both a quick kiss, she bent to embrace Bonnie and Stewart before heading to the piano in the corner. Judy and Nick happily followed her, the bunny trembling with excitement as the gazelle sat and started up a lively tune.

"I messed up tonight,

I lost another fight

I still messed up but I'll start again"

Judy clapped and bounced as she played, glancing at Nick who was merely smiling as he bobbed his head. A quick hip bump from the bunny earned her a smile and an eyeroll as he swayed and shook his paws to the music.

Bonnie found herself next to Bellwether again, ignoring her as she scoffed in disgust at the kits dancing together. Bogo held his daughter and gently rocked her in his arms as she cooed in contentment.

"Such a pleasant sight," Came a soft, friendly voice over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Why Natalie Otterton! I had feared you did not get my invitation!" Bonnie embraced the new arrival.

"Oh dear, I was sure I had sent out my RSVP! I am not inconveniencing you by showing up am I?"

"My dear Mrs. Otterton, you and your husband are never an inconvenience," Stewart shook hands with Gregory Otterton and the two males stepped away to talk business. They were visiting from Zootopia and wished the Hopps to supply them with a new flower they had acquired earlier in the summer.

Their arrival distracted the lord from another who appeared. Mrs. Amelia Maxillary and her grandson, George. She was dressed as gaudy as Carol Bellwether, with a tight day dress of shocking pink and an actual cape with white feathers adorning the collar. George was dressed in a mauve suit, with a black waistcoat. Had he been different color, it would have been a flattering look. But he was the spitting image of his father, so the colors just gave his fur a more muddy appearance.

"Lord Stewart! How charming, my dear buck, what a lovely party!" Amelia waltzed in and took the buck by his elbow, pulling him from his conversation with Gregory. He was dragged over to where his wife stood conversing with Natalie and Bellwether. The rabbit kit marched behind her. "I believe you have not met my grandson George. George, meet your future father in law!"

The younger buck rushed up in front to shake paws with the lord and gave a small bow. His grandmother's words caused Bonnie's head to jerk in surprise as her eyes narrowed on her husband. Stewart gave her the slightest of winces and a head shake. One of Judy's older sisters was halted by the elderly doe as she passed.

"Be a dear and take my George to Miss Judith, will you?" Amelia didn't glance at the little Hopps doe, who looked astonished at her father. Stewart forced a smile on his face as he nodded at his daughter, who looked warily at the brown bunny kit before shrugging. The two left as Amelia continued, her eyes widening at the pair by the piano, "My, my a fox I see! Didn't know you Hopps' bothered with such riff raff!"

"Oh, I know! Isn't it appalling! I would not be surprised if the little demon sneaks into your home and eats up all your children!" Carol produced a fan and began to rapidly try to cool herself from such terrible thoughts.

Natalie's eyes followed to the small pair of kits. Nick was trying to twirl Judy, but her exuberance meant her ears would lightly hit his face on each turn. Their laughter almost drowned out the lovely voice and music. She smiled and felt suddenly charmed watching them.

"And I see it's friends with Miss Judith! Tsk, tsk. My George will have to put a stop to this," Bonnie and Natalie both glared between Stewart and Amelia. Stewart's eyes were impassive as he turned them towards the daughter in question and Nick.

He had to admit, they were quite adorable as they danced and laughed while Essi played and sang for them.

I'm going to enjoy this far too much, he thought.

….

"I won't give up,

No I won't give in

Until I reach the end and I start again!" Essi sang and felt joy as the pair listening relished her song.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little, red pelt," came a sardonic voice behind them. Nick and Judy whirled around to see the newly arrived buck. "I see you have been keeping my betrothed company. Don't worry Miss Judith, you don't need to entertain this creature any longer."

Judy's ears shot up in anger and she stole a glance at Nick, who cowered away with his tail in his hands and ears flat against his head. The buck merely stuck his nose in the air and gave a haughty smile and bow towards Judy.

"Mr. George Maxillary at your service. Father says we are to be engaged."

The doe, now shaking with fury, looked a him before looking up at the surprised gazelle who had stopped playing to observe with a frown on her muzzle.

"What's engaged?" Judy asked. Essi looked between the two rabbit kits then looked at the little fox, who waited with wide eyes for the answer.

"It means to be married," she said softly, giving the buck a look of distaste. He merely looked at Judy with a proud, smug look on his little face while Nick's ears shot up and his fur bristled in surprise. The rabbit doe, however, did not look away from the gazelle.

"I shall never marry him," she said firmly. Her paw reached out as she turned her back on the intruder, taking Nick firmly by his own and forcing his attention back on the piano. Essi smiled and continued to play.

"Oh yes you will! Our fathers are arranging it. We shall be married and as your husband, I demand you come away from that horrid thing!"

Judy whipped around with fire in her eyes. Her brothers and sisters who had been enjoying the music all fell silent. Her brother Quentin could be heard muttering, "You poor dumb bunny". The amount of siblings that nodded in agreement was rather comical.

Her sister Silene was closest, holding a small fruit tart with cream. Judy took it from her and smashed it into George's face hard enough to push the buck onto the floor.

"I shall never marry such an awful excuse of a bunny as you! Nick is a better bunny then you shall ever be and more mammals find pleasure in HIS company than yours. Come, Nick, there is evil afoot!"

And with that, Judy took Nick's paw again as she licked her other one clean of the residual cream. Nick looked at the stunned buck on the floor as they passed before snapping his attention to the doe leading him away from the parlor. Essi's choke of laughter had paused her performance and met eyes with her husband across the room. Both grinned at the events that unfolded. The lovely gazelle continued to play, the music all the more sweeter to her ears.

Amelia marched angrily to her grandson and yanked him up right. She turned to where the pair of kits were exiting. Tugging George towards the Lord and Lady Hopps, she bristled with indignation, her ears flushed deep red and quivering in the air. George was sputtering fruit tart from his nose and used his free paw to send the larger pieces to the floor.

"Well, I never!" Cried Amelia. She was not met with sympathy or remorse from the Hopps. In fact, the only mammal sharing her anger was Lady Carol Bellwether, who called her daughters forward to leave the estate. "I expect swift punishment for such rude treatment towards my George! If you want this match, Lord Hopps, that horrible daughter of yours and the little devil fox are to be taught a lesson."

"Then I suppose now would be a great opportunity to tell you that the arrangement is off." Stewart was determined not to meet his wife's gaze. He knew he would be scolded later for withholding the arrangement from her.

"Oh, is that so! And who, may I ask, do you think will accept her hand now? I will make sure the other families know of this. They will not be so ready to tie their own sons to such an unruly doe! At this rate she shall never marry!"

"If you mean to threaten a mother by informing her that her baby will never leave her care, you are sadly mistaken," Bonnie stepped forward with a steely look in her eye. Natalie, who had accepted the now snoozing Camellia, stood behind her friend supportingly. "I have other daughters who shall marry and marry well. Knowing that my Judith will not have her spirit crushed by such a pompous bore of a family as yours is a reward of itself."

Amelia gasped in anger then stormed out of the parlor, followed by the Bellwethers. Sharla looked over her shoulder sadly at Brooke, who waved goodbye with equal remorse. The room now containing only the Hopps family, the Ottertons, and the Bogos, everyone was rather quiet. But sensitive ears picked up the distinct mutters from the bovines on either side of the room, as the piano played a more calm tune.

"Good riddance."

….

"I hear trouble of in the distance, Nick!" Judy had pulled Nick into the entrance hall and down the corridor towards the study. They were making their way to the patio as Judy turned their gait into a more cautious prowl. "Can you not hear it?"

Nick had been silent the whole walk. He pulled her to a stop just before they reached the doors to the patio and tugged his paw free. Judy furrowed her brow as she looked at him. He seemed very preoccupied by something.

"Carrots, I…Judy….." He took his tail into his hands and stroked it nervously, his eyes not meeting hers. "I…guess…I would like to say thank you…..for doing that. I've met George at my old house before and he was always a bully. Thank you for squishing a tart in his face."

"No one treats my friends like that, Nick." Judy faced him fully and gave him a smile. He finally looked at her and smiled back. But then looked away again nervously.

"So, does that mean you shall never…..ummm…..marry?" The last word was so quiet, had she not been a bunny she would have missed it. All the same, the question surprised her. She was only seven after all, and had never thought about it. She, at this moment, looked at the little fox kit and blushed.

But he gave her no chance to answer.

"My word!" He cried throwing himself to the floor. Judy looked at him in shock. "Feel the ground shake, Carrots? There must be a giant outside!"

Judy threw out her paws to keep her balance as the ground rumbled. The heavy footsteps could be heard just outside the doors.

"We must hurry before it destroys the estate!"

And with that, the two warriors rushed outside. They had just passed the threshold when a large foot came down, the aftershocks bringing them to their knees. Almost impossibly tall, the giant glared down at them and roared, it's ugly head misshapen and dripping drool.

Nick once again rushed to the dead tree and grabbed their swords. The giant's foot separated the warriors, but the fox kit used both weapons to slash at the offending ankle! The evil creature roared again in pain before trying to bring it's other foot down upon him. But Judy met him half way, claiming her own sword, only to cast it up into the falling appendage.

That damaged it some, but the weapon fell back to the earth, where it was caught by the bunny.

"Lead it away from the house!" Cried Nick as he darted toward the archway leading further into the grounds. Judy followed, with the giant trying to step upon them, it's grayish blood dripping from the wounds in its foot and ankle.

"We need bows and arrows, Nick! We can not fight this with swords!" Judy put hers into the sash around her waist as she spotted a bow and quiver of arrows next to her. They were both acquired and the little doe began firing arrows into the hide of the giant.

Nick let his own fall as he spotted a bundle of spears. They were perfect fox size. Together with their new weapons, the warrior kits lured the evil creature away from the Hopps home.

The giant was infuriated.

"FE FI FO FUM, RABBIT STEW MAKES ME SAY 'YUM'!"

One of Nick's spears aimed true and struck the giant in it's cheek. The creature gave another foul roar.

"ME MY MO MEEP, I EAT UP LITTLE FOXES WHO MAKE A PEEP!"

Judy shot off another arrow, this one hitting it's eye. The giant shook it's head in agony, ripping the arrow out and throwing it away. It suddenly spotted another creature not far from them. He was bent over a new basil bush, plucking the blossoms that were growing upon it. His red fur was quite distinguishable among the green of the herb garden.

John Wilde looked up at the sound of his son and Judy running towards him, Nick throwing his imaginary spears, the bunny shooting her imaginary arrows.

"HE HY HOW HEY, A FOX, IT SEEMS, I SHALL EAT TODAY!"

Both kits cried out in alarm and doubled their efforts.

"PAPA WATCH OUT! THE GIANT WISHES TO EAT YOU!"

The older todd silenced the chuckle he felt emerging, and put on a look of fear.

"What shall I do?" He cried letting his hands fly up to demonstrate his fright.

"Never fear, Mr. Wilde! We shall protect you!" John cover his head and hid his grin as the two warriors bravely fought the giant.

"Destroy his ankles! The ankles!" He called and watched them attack the empty air. What giant could stand chance?

All too soon, the battle was over. Nick and Judy threw themselves on the floor as the giant's collapsing body made the ground tremble. Now they stood, hands on their hips and warrior grins on their faces. Another day saved.

"My, my, how do two warriors stand such excitement?" John stepped clear of the herb plot and came up to the kits, bending down to look them in the eye.

"All in a days work, Papa," Nick gave a smug grin to his father, which he returned.

"You know, the basil talks to me," the older todd began. Both kits looked at each other in surprise, then turned back towards John, "and it says there are three foxes and little vixen in need of assistance. Their cabin is being sieged upon by imps."

Both warriors looked outraged at this.

"They smelled the blueberry turnovers being prepared and have threatened to dismantle the cabin if they are not surrendered! There might be a handsome and tasty reward if they were to be stopped."

Nick and Judy had turned and ran towards the dwellings, crying out to strike fear in the hearts of their foes. John chuckled and shook his head as he watched them for a while. He made his way back to the basil and continued his task. His mind reflected upon his son and Judy's friendship.

Not for the first time, he reflected upon his son's name and the weight it carried for he and his wife. Time really does heal all wounds, even if it scared. Their last few months in Zootopia had indeed scared them.

Bunnyburrow life was easier in many ways. Most notably, the foxes could avoid the crowds and successfully seek solitude. And now that they lived on the estate, they found themselves more at peace than they would have hoped.

Nicholas was living up to his namesake, his blossoming personality matching what his mother and father had hoped for and more. And his friendship with the bunny brought a calming thought to John's mind.

Nicholas was being given a second chance.


	10. Said the Barrel

"Hurry, Carrots!" Nick ran from the herb garden in a panic. Who knew what evil imps could bring. His bunny friend ran beside him. She still held her 'sword' as well as her bow, while he held his last spear.

The fox kit leveled his gaze on the cabins in front of him, not noticing Judy had stopped.

"Nick!"

Whirling around at the sound of her voice, the fox kit saw Judy standing just a ways away from him. She stood just at the edge of where the Hopps land dipped into a larger plot. In the past, her father had this area used for melons. But now it was repurposed for another plant.

"What do imps dislike the most?" Judy asked, still gripping her 'sword' and was obviously memorized by what caught her eye. Nick tilted his head in confusion. Bringing his tail into his paws, he stroked it as he thought. He wandered to where Judy stood raising his eyes to her face.

"My mother says they like to play pranks and cause unhappiness in family homes. She also said they like to start arguments and make friends cross with each other. So I should think that they would hate happiness the most. And teamwork. If they don't like people getting along, they must really hate lolli…lolitiy….lollity. Lollity!"

"Lollity?" Judy turned her big purple eyes to him and twitched her ears in confusion.

"You know, when mammals stick together no matter what?" The fox kit drew himself up with pride at knowing something Judy didn't. "Why do you ask?"

The bunny smiled at him and pointed her sword in the direction she had been gazing in. Nick, for all of his more mischievous habits, enjoyed bringing his mother flowers. The ones that grew by the river at their old cottage had been a scattering of pinks, oranges, and blues. And knowing how fond his mother was of yellow, the fox kit would use his nose to sniff out the occasional dandelion to brighten the bunch.

But these plants, these giants…

They stood tall and proud, their heads firmly pointing up towards the midmorning sun. And it was as though they admired the color of it so much, it just had to be recreated in each large petal. Both kits gaped in awe at their beauty and size. These gorgeous flowers and their sweet, delicate scent would be perfect for fighting off imps!

The two had never seen sunflowers before. And the golden sea in front of them was too intriguing to ignore.

"Race you to the bottom!" And in a flash, Nick took off towards the sunflower field. Judy laughing behind him, the two darted in between the tall flowers. Nick seemed to vanish within the tall stems, his bunny friend raising her ears and honing in on his giggles.

"Nick?" She asked, trying to quietly stalk around in the sunflowers. Suddenly one of the flowers tilted down to her. Nick hung from the top, upside down from where he had climbed, giggling as the stem bounced in response to his weight.

"Try it, Carrots! It's fun!"

Judy looked uncertainly at the stems, jumping slightly as her friend released his and landed in a jumble in the dirt. The sunflower rained loose petals onto their heads as it popped up. Shaking himself off, he grabbed her by the paw and brought her over to the one next to it.

She reached above her head to grasp the rough stem, her paws not even reaching all the way around. One hind paw was lifted and braced against base of the flower as she pushed off with the other.

No different than climbing the bed sheet, she thought.

Nick whooped in delight as she climbed higher, before racing to his own and repeating the process. Soon the two kits found themselves side by side, bouncing upside down on their flowers. They giggled and swayed to get as much bounce from the plants as they could.

Nick was laughing as his sunflower stilled, his eyes closed as he let the scent wash over him. Judy could still be heard giggling, though his view of her was blocked by the flower itself. Silent now, just allowing himself to hang in peace with a smile still on his face, he was suddenly brought back to reality by a slight jolt.

His eyes snapped open and he craned his head looking for the cause of it. And there, sitting just above his head, was a familiar little cricket.

"Henry?!" One chirp was the answer before the tiny creature jumped off. And it's momentum was all the stem could take. Nick looked at where it was bent, noting the crack, and yelped as the flower stem broke in two.

"Nick!" Judy released hers and fell in a heap in the dirt, her dress bearing a faint green stain and smudges of dirt from their antics. "Are you hurt?"

The fox kit was still clutching his flower, now broken and missing several petals. With a groan, he lifted his paw to point to the cricket, now happily chipping next to the bunny. The sudden song gave her a fright as she scrambled up and away. But soon her muzzle broke into a grin as Henry gave one final chip before hopping off.

"Henry!" Judy took off after him while Nick rightened himself. Laughing, the todd was right behind her as the insect lead them towards their original destination. "I think he wants to help us fight the imps!"

"That's the spirit, Henry!" The pair ran with Henry leading the way. Across the path and grass, the cricket leaped and chirped, before coming to rest at the side of the Wilde's new cabin. The cricket hopped off into a bush, deaf to the kits whines of disappointment.

Their sudden appearance, however, did startle another. A small white vixen had been standing on a crate looking into a large barrel. At the sound of Nick and Judy chasing their cricket, she had hopped down and stood with her paws behind her back. She gave a strained smile as the two turned their attention to her.

"Skye! Thank blueberries, you're safe!" Nick rushed to his cousin and embraced her. She gave a squeak of discontentment when Judy joined in. "We thought the imps got you!"

"What imps? What are you talking about?" Skye pushed the duo off of her and frowned. "You both are weird!"

Nick frowned at her and crossed his arms while Judy put her paws on her hips and thumped her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being worried about my favorite cousin." The vixen rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only cousin."

"Which means Judy and I need to protect you!"

"Like I need either of you two to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

While the cousins bickered, Judy's eyes strayed to the barrel behind Skye. More specifically to the pair of ears that stuck out of it. Tilting her head and twitching her nose, she crept onto the crate and reached up to grab the edge. The ears shot down as Skye noticed what she was up to.

"Hey!" Two paws grabbed the smaller mammal around her waist and tugged her away. "That's my barrel! Leave it alone!"

"You leave Judy alone, Skye!" Nick rushed to where Judy had been set down and stood protectively in front of her.

"I just wanted to know why your barrel had ears!" the bunny doe stomped her foot and pointed. The ears were back, this time with a pair of bright blue eyes under them. With a small squeak, they disappeared back into their hiding place.

"It's…uhhhhh… One of your brothers!" Skye smiled earnestly and nodded. "Yeah! That's it! One of your brothers and I are playing hide and seek and he's mad that I found him!"

"Yes! Very, very mad!" Said the barrel. Nick and Judy exchanged glances before turning back to the vixen kit.

"None of my brothers have stripes on their ears," the bunny doe started thumping her foot again. Skye's eyes widened, her smile became more forced, as she opened her mouth to retort.

Nick and Judy rushed past her, both fighting for a position on the crate. Two sets of eyes peered down at the mammal at the bottom of the barrel. Two ice blue eyes blinked up at them from a silvery grey face framed with dark black stripes. He blinked once, before giving them a half hearted wave.

"…..hi….." The pair staring down at him frowned at each other.

"You're not one of my brothers." Nick shook his head in support.

"You're the oddest bunny I've ever seen," said the todd. That caused the stranger's ears to shoot up as he stood, the doe and todd being smacked in the face by them. The pair yelped and stumbled off the crate as he pulled himself over the edge of the barrel to scold them.

"I'm not a bunny! I'm a hare. And I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of my barrel!" He leaned over the side, reaching for the lid propped up on it. Skye rushed to help him grasp the edge and pull it over his head. "Now, pretend I'm not here. 'Cause I'm not!"

"Yeah!" Said Skye. "Now go play your little baby games and leave my bunny alone!"

"I'm a hare!" Said the barrel.

"Where did you get him?" Asked Nick. "How long has he been here? How come I've never noticed? Is that why you've been acting weird? I knew you were up to something!"

Skye had climbed back on to the crate and gingerly lifted the lid to peek at strange hare inside.

"Keep your voice down, Nick! Or someone shall find out!"

"Find out what?" All three jumped at the familiar voice of Mr. Bogo. Skye was still holding the lid up, but in her fright it was knocked from barrel. There was of course the unmistakable sound of some creature brushing against the sides of it's hiding spot.

Dark brown eyes moved from kit to kit. Judy and Nick stood blinking up innocently at the cape buffalo as his eyes took in the doe's dirty dress, the todd's rumpled fur, and the vixen's guilty expression. Moving to the barrel, he also noted the curious eyes and ears peeking over at him. Bogo smiled as the disappeared again.

"And what, pray tell, is in the barrel, Miss Frost?" Skye tilted her head him and widened her eyes.

"What barrel, sir?" Bogo simply smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Ohhhhhh! You mean this barrel! It's a….you know…. just…. barrel…. things…" She stuttered and stumbled.

"Cordial!" Said the barrel.

Skye turned and kick the side. A terrible decision really. She gave a gasp of pain and toppled off the crate while holding her smarting hind paw.

"It's magic cordial!" Cried Judy. Nick nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah! Magic!" All three kits nodded unison.

"OOOOoooooo! Be afraid of the all mighty and powerful magic strawberry cordial!" Said the barrel.

Bogo snorted in spite him self. With his smile in tact, he strolled closer to where the voice came from. Each kit was given a glance, their ears all falling as his hoof vanished into the barrel. Skye stood up in alarm, her eyes wide and fearful when Bogo pulled out the strange hare by the back of his dark brown tunic.

Dangling him from his hoof, the hare was brought to eye level. The buffalo gave a small sigh and shook his head.

"Well, well. It seems my week of run aways is not over yet." The hare kit gulped and tried for a small smile and wave. Bogo set him on his feet next to Nick and Judy, who blinked curiously at him. "Let's see….. Blue eyes, black stripes, and wearing the colors of the Leverets." The hare kit's ears snapped up at that.

"How did yo-"

"You must be Jack," once again the hare opened his mouth, only to be silenced with a hoof. "I keep correspondence with your parents. I remember the day I received their letter about your birth. And I know your father well enough to know his eyes when I see them."

"But how did you know about the Leverets?"

"Their colors haven't changed in centuries. All first year cadets are called Leverets. And all Leverets wear that tunic. Salamandastron is not big on change, it seems," Bogo smiled at the shocked look on Jack's face. Judy and Nick both gasped, with the bunny doe suddenly bouncing in place.

"I KNEW IT!"

Bogo looked from the happily bouncing bunny to the small hare who stood with his head down in front of him.

"I'm guessing your family has no idea you're here."

Jack shook his head. The buffalo sighed.

Well, he thought, this should be good.


	11. Leveret

Any mammal who has even base knowledge of the world around them knows Zootopia is the center of it. Even though this is not the truth, many feel it should be. Surrounding the fair city and it's districts, is Bunnyburrow. Rolling green hills, scattered forests, and lots and lots of farms.

But Bunnyburrow has already been talked about. At the moment, a certain red fox was declaring to a certain grey bunny about being the first of his kind to be warmly received at Salamandastron. What should it matter? The mountain fortress is fictional. A mere legend bunnies and hares, hares especially, tell their kits at bedtime.

But any mammal with base knowledge of the world around them knows that the Bunnyburrow farm lands end eventually. They know if they travel further, green, lush, grass covered hills will eventually become a bit more rocky. The soil will become a bit coarser. The vegetation will not be the fresh green of the country side, but hardened green of the desert.

This is only for a stretch. The soil will carry on being thin until, almost suddenly, the rockiness and rough ground turns into fine sand. Air will carry a breeze tinged with salt. The only thing that will not change are the hills. Though this far out, they prefer the term dunes.

These not quite mountains of sand spread further than the desert before it. And they make for a traitorous walk. But if one is ambitious enough, brave enough, and possibly stubborn enough, one will cross the dunes to find the beach waiting for the weary traveler. And it's beauty will hold one's attention. If one stays looking to the left.

But it will be forgotten quickly once one looks to the right.

It's size is written about in many stories; how imposing it's stature becomes up close. How, even from several miles away, when the sun is at it's zenith, it's shadow still washes over those who gaze upon it. For one who has read the legends, that shadow is like a welcome blanket against the chill of the night. Because Salamandastron standing before such creatures means not all the stories were fiction.

And the dread of the mountain being deserted after a couple centuries of silence does not last long. Just because the world became more civilized did not mean the mountain was empty. Far from it. It was, in fact, as busy as it had been since it's last Badger Lord and his family had ruled.

Though the winds swept over the bones of the mountain's last ruler, the hares living there seemed to own the motto 'Business as usual'. Ever coordinated and ready, the grounds of Salamandastron were a buzz with it's occupants on parade, practicing archery, healing, and sword play.

The ancient forge and quarters of the badger rulers rests at the crest of the mighty fortress, undisturbed and charged as though they were waiting. Right below it, the mountain's current caretaker kept things running as smoothly he could. His bright blue eyes gazed sharply out the window of his apartments, as some of the older cadets argued through mock battle plans at the table behind him.

But we shall return to him.

He has allowed himself to mentally leave the room in his Lieutenant's paws. His still razor sharp hearing is not focused on the room he stands in. It's actually focused on the room below. The windows are allowing the familiar voice of one of his sons to carry. And the yarn he's weaving is quite familiar and warm. As are the gasps and cries of the youngest cadets as they listened raptly to the teenage buck retell the glory days of their mountain.

Daniel McLeaps sat on a chair in front of the young hares, occasionally leaping up to demonstrate the action his story contained. In turn, the youngsters (about twelve in total) would watch with baited breath and wide eyes. So fast did their ears move up and down a shallow breeze was formed from them. And this did nothing to improve the mood of the smallest.

He sat on a cushion, half turned to the door, one leg outstretched with the other folded under him. A long length of linen had been thrice split and was held between the toes of his outstretched hind paw. With care and concentration, the small hare was working on braiding the strands together as tightly as he could. Paws working hard to mimic what he had seen his uncle do many times before this, the young hare found it difficult to keep out his brothers voice.

Even if he had sat in rapt attention to the story being told, he would have stood out. The McLeaps eyes were prominent enough on their own. But it was his markings that set him apart. And the reason he did not join his peers.

Fur so pale it was not quite grey, not quite white, set the backdrop for the rich black stripes that etched up his face. The stripes continued across his shoulders and down his back, both hidden under the dark brown tunic of his class level. His ears were tipped with black and accompanied by a single stripe on each. As striking as his elders saw him, his peers just saw a target.

Jack McLeaps has spent most of his time fighting off the more aggressive bullying, at first wanting to just walk away as his mother had asked of him. But another charming McLeaps trait was temper. And that was what the youngest and smallest had always struggled to control.

Had it been his choice, he would be outside on the parade grounds with his task. There, at least, a more skilled officer or cadet would correct any mistakes in his braid. But their instructor had sent him here. For a 'history lesson'.

More like story time, he thought.

Jack frowned at his brother and rolled his eyes. First year cadets start their training in their eighth year, affectionately earning the title of Leverets. Mere children, they followed the story in such a manner that fitted them. Daniel had finished and was answering questions from the Leverets who had been listening.

"How did the Long Patrol know to bring Russano to the Mountain?" Cried a sandy brown buck.

"They didn't. Lord Russano heard the mountain's call and knew he had to answer it."

"But why haven't we a lord now?"

"There hasn't been a need."

"Is it always a badger?"

"Always."

Jack finished up his braid and allowed his hind paw to relax it's hold. Bringing it close for inspection, he didn't register his brother's voice as he was addressed.

"Oi! Stripes!" That caused the buck's head to jerk in response as he meet the similar blue eyes of his older brother. The cruel giggling did not improve his patience. "I asked what your take of the story was. What did you learn from the Long Patrol? Or are you too busy making bracelets to pay attention?"

Daniel smirked at his younger brother. He felt much satisfaction in watching the overly large ears flush red and his small face furrow in fury. Serves him right for being better at nearly everything he tried to do.

Jack, amazingly, took his mother's advice and stood. The braid in one clinched paw, the other balled in an almost painful fist, he shook with anger and fought to keep his voice steady as he walked to the door.

"Never underestimate your opponent." The Leveret turned to look his brother in the eye before he left. "No matter how small they seem." Daniel's face fell to a scowl and a mental note was made to teach his brother a lesson later. But Jack had already left.

And in the room above them, General Baylor McLeaps raised his eyebrows and fought a smirk. As he turned back towards the table, he felt some nicknames were well deserved. After all, who wouldn't call his youngest kit a savage after that?

…..

Savage they did call him.

Jack walked from the room in the direction of the kitchens at the base of the mountain fortress. He kept his fists balled, braid still secure, with his posture stiff and ears unwavering as they stood straight up. Brow still furrowed, the Leveret made his way through his home, pausing to acknowledge his superiors and elders. And trying to not release his fury at the younger cadets who whispered about him behind their paws.

He did not miss any of what was said.

The mess hall was near deserted. Only those who had been running patrol or were preparing to do so were present. None spoke, mainly because as any mammal should know (but alas, many never shall) a Salamandastron hare's appetite out weighed the need for conversation. Jack was able to pass unnoticed as he entered the warm kitchens.

Blue eyes sought and found his mother, a doe he would look very much like had he not the stripes. She stood in the center, as much general in the kitchen as her husband was of the mountain. But perhaps more feared. Orders were given and carried out with no question and the workers, a more diverse group than then those they kept fed, gave almost reverent loyalty to her.

"Archer, see that you take greater care with those walnuts. The last few have been more shell than nut. And Thomas, that crust must be rolled thinner! It is a pie not a loaf, my goat." The doe's eyes, these a bright amber, flashed around the kitchen before they settled on the only other buck present. "Walt, if I ask you to peel these potatoes again, I shall send my youngest after you! And then spread the word how a savage Leveret managed to humiliate an eighteen year old cadet!"

She turned her eyes to the new arrival with a kind and loving smile ready. But her timing of her joke made it poorly received by the kit in question.

Jack's frown deepened and he cast his gaze down. The whispers that had followed him about his stripes and his small size, as well as the increasingly aggressive attacks, had caused his temper to become violent on many occasions. And considering help showed up a punch or six too late, the un-welcomed nickname Savage had stuck. He felt mortified at the hot tears that formed in his eyes and spilled.

Merida McLeaps rushed to her kit and kneeled in front him, the serving spoon she had held was allowed to clatter to the ground. Both paws cupped Jack's face, with her thumbs gently brushing the tears away.

She was not a soft female by any means. Her love for her children was fierce, but demanding. They would soon be who kept the world moving forward. She felt they must learn how to be as independent and resourceful as they could be in preparation. Non was the exception. Until her Jack walked through the fortress for the first time.

She too heard the whispers about his appearance. Whispers her husband had chalked up to kits being kits. Their youngest would be better for it, he had said. He would grow to be the hardest to break, the most devoted in his training, the most intelligent in his grouping. Maybe even in the whole mountain. But for once Merida felt doubt.

Not in his abilities. But in what his young soul could handle.

"So this is the wee Savage, eh?" The brown furred hare sneered down at Jack, whose eyes shifted from his mother's concerned face to the one that stood mocking him. "I am indeed afraid of a babe who runs to his mummy in tears. What a savage you are, aren't ya lad?"

Walt laughed at his own comment, ignoring the scoffs around him. Jack felt appreciation for the kitchen workers. They had all frowned at the hare, glaring at his cheap shot. Merida closed her eyes and reeled in her temper before an idea came to her. She gathered her spoon from the floor before standing to turn towards the laughing buck.

"Best keep a civil tongue in ya head and get to peelin' those potatoes. We've enough on our plate without you pickin' on me kit." The doe wrapped one arm around Jack and gestured towards the pile with her spoon. Anger made her accent thicken but she knew what was coming. The arrogant buck wouldn't resist taunting him.

And, as she predicted, he did not let up. He boomed out another laugh and slapped his knee. Pretending to wipe tears from laughter away from his eyes, Walt turned his back on the pair.

"Little striped nuisance, he is. Wee little baby, crying everywhere, I bet the stories aren't even true," he called over his shoulder, his tail twitching as he continued to laugh. And that, in a manner of speaking, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Walt wasn't sure what hit him at first. One moment he had dared laugh at his general's son, the next he let out a yelp loud enough to cause the kitchen activity to pause. He hadn't heard the growl that Jack had let out and certainly didn't see the harm of turning his back on him. Which explained how he didn't see the kit lunge just as the older buck turned.

Jack had aimed for his arm, but miscalculated and settled for sinking his teeth into Walt's tail. This did not deter him. He clamped down and held on as Walt thrashed and jumped about, howling in pain from the assault on his backside.

"You little monster! Release me! OWOWOWOWOW! Let go!"

Laughter filled the kitchen as the staff watched the Leveret swing from the obnoxious hare's tail. Jack was thrashed about with no intent on letting go as he growled at his newest bully. A sudden, surprisingly gentle wack from mother's serving spoon onto his forehead startled him into releasing Walt and fall to the ground. The older buck, now free, leapt as far away as he could before turning to try to examine his injured appendage.

"Ack! My poor, beautiful tail!" He cried out in pain filled anger. "How will I ever face Deodra now, after that little Savage has gone and mangled it!"

Merida had bent to straighten up her son, who was still glowering and growling in Walt's direction. She fixed his tunic and forced him to face her as she pried his muzzle open to examine his front teeth. Satisfied that he was unharmed, the two shared an eye roll before his mother stood up fully to give Walt a disdainful glare.

"I did warn you not to provoke him. I do hope your tail smarts, that way at least one part you can be!" She jabbed the spoon at the potatoes again and took a threatening step forward. "If I were you, I'd put me daughter out of that empty head of yours and get peelin'. And be grateful I don't tell my husband about this. I have half a mind to escort you out of Salamandastron myself."

Walt's ears fell back as he gave Merida a fearful look before glancing down at Jack. The kit glared back and couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at him. With a nod, he turned to the potatoes and got to work.

Jack felt slightly smug when he did and allowed himself a bit of a smile, ears raising higher. Which vanished when he looked up at his mother. Her face was impassive, as sure sign she was not pleased. His ears went red and once again laid flat on his back when she meet his eyes. Her head shook as she left his side to grab a basket that been placed not far from the potato pile. With her back turned to him, he didn't see her shoot Walt a smug sneer of her own.

Handing it to him, she walked her son to the door. Arm draped around his shoulder, she stooped again to grab the braid he had dropped and deposited it in the basket he now held.

"I suspect you need a good bit of walnut wood for that bow string. You may go to the thicket to see if you can find one." Now entering the mess hall she snapped her paws to get the attention of one of the runners finishing up her meal. "There were blackberries there last I saw. Fill this basket and find the best staffs you can. Jonah wants new practice bows for you Leverets. Twelve should do it."

Kenta, the hare who came to attend them, stood waiting respectfully.

"Kenta, be sure the guards allow him to leave," Merida leaned closer to the runner and lowered her voice substantially, "and no one tries to act on any impulses."

Kenta nodded in understanding before taking Jack by the paw and leading him to the parade grounds. "And Jack, Ben and Deodra are running today. Should you see, them send them to your father post haste!"

Not turning, Jack held up his basket to acknowledge his mother's request. Watching them leave, Merida sighed sadly.

She had not been a Leveret. She, in fact, had never enjoyed the look of a male in a uniform. But a mutual acquaintance of she and her husband had brought them together. Merida was quite powerless against those blue eyes. Watching her little kit struggle here on the mountain made her wonder if it was all worth it.

Twenty one kits. He was the only solo birth. Her little Jackson.

That is correct, she thought bitterly. His name is Jack Mcleaps. Not Jack Savage. …..

A nod was given to the hares standing guard as Kenta lead the small buck out of the gates. The pair walked in silence as the past the entrance of their mountain, the doe stopping just within it's shadow. She turned and kneeled down to look at the young leveret.

"Do you need me to go with ya, lad?" She asked kindly.

Jack scanned the scraggly land around them, his blue eyes flicking towards the sea before turning towards the dunes. Just South of them would be the thicket, it's lush vegetation spotted with wild blackberries. It would be a good refuge for the time being.

"No, thank you, Kenta," he responded, turning a bland gaze to her. "I shall be fine. Thank you for escorting me."

And with a polite nod, he was on his way.

….

There was a small village that had sprung up several centuries ago. Resting far from the mountain, without ever leaving it's sight, what had started as one permanent little trade stand gradually doubled, then tripled. Though 'town' was a stretch, many saw the benefits of this little outfit, with it's vastly growing harbor and easy route into the mainland.

Mammals from across the sea, destined for Zootopia and it's surrounding communities, found themselves passing through this tiny village. And resting themselves in one of the inns it hosted. The view of the mighty mountain on display, though several miles away, tempted several curious souls. All of which were quickly dissuaded by the otter admiral.

"The mountain is dangerous and off limits," he said to each captain laying anchor. "Your passengers should be wary of that and know that trespassing on it will result in arrests and fines to the fullest extent of the law."

No more was said, though word was passed through the throngs of mammals on their way to their next destination. Many rumors and speculation was passed around, though none would guess it was inhabited. Indeed, no rumor was quiet crazy enough to match the truth: Militarized hares, training and waiting to be called to arms, as fate and fortune brought their next lord to them.

There was one who paid no head to the rumors. Not out of ignorance, stubbornness, or pride. Many youths, especially daydreamers, had their heads so far in the clouds, the rumors were never heard.

With a well worn journal and crumbling piece of charcoal, a small creature wandered away from the fledgling village. Wearing her favorite, her only dress, little snow white paws took note of the comings and goings of her early morning stroll. Nothing was missed, with notes on the new plants her father hoped to purchase being taken. The large cheetah they traveled with ate his fill of pastries and an odd, rubbery sweet called taffy. Sailors and shop keepers, birds in the sky, insects examining the local flowers.

Everything was recorded into her well worn journal. She didn't mind the stain her paws received from her notes, thanks to the charcoal. A small price to pay, that's what she believed!

Sky blue eyes keenly aware of her surroundings paid heed to her curiosity. She wandered well past the limits of the village, towards the dunes surrounding it. Keeping the beach within her sights, the journal only slightly hindering her steps, the young fox traveled and wove her way closer to the imposing mountain. Atop a larger dune, she paused to sketch the path she had taken, marking on her map where both village rested and the mountain stood.

'Sea birds were loud on my walk today,' she wrote, 'I can still smell the bakers. But I mostly smell the tide. It is quite pretty here, if lonely and quiet. I feel happy to be alive here, and wonder what I should find.'

With a sudden whoop of delight only those who are young and free are capable of, she raced off, her strong legs traveling across the sand as though the wind had taught her to move. Rolling and tumbling, their sheer size was a wonder to her.

Her winding run soon brought her to a clearing, a thicket really, not far from where she stood. The sand having given way to thin soil, it was enough to coax a few sturdy species flora.

"How untidy this is," she said out loud to herself. "This won't do!"

Journal set aside, the little vixen set herself to reordering the local plant life. It was a game she enjoyed playing, when she knew her parents would busy all day with their own plants. She preferred this as opposed to listening to them haggle over seeds and the like. Dead wood and brush was pulled from the living, the ground swept and straighten to the best of her ability, and several choice blossoms plucked and scattered like confetti.

"How lovely this going to look, Skye," she said to herself. "Though what garden is complete with a wall?" Eyes were cast over to the many large rocks.

A wall she wanted, a wall she would get.

…..

Jack had left the thicket only moments before the young vixen passed through. Having gathered what he needed for his uncle, the hare now sat upon a tall dune. The direct light making it easier to examine his wares, small paws passed over each branch in careful contemplation.

These shall do, he thought. Selecting one for himself, it was measured with care against the bow string he had braided. Satisfied, they were bundled together just as a faint noise reached his ears. It was obviously quite someways off, but there was no mistaking the paw steps of a Salamandastron runner.

Leaving his supplies behind, Jack scurried over the dune and squinted his eyes across the sand. The dark green of her tunic highlighting her against the drab background, the young hare grinned and let loose a loud whistle.

Strong limbs shifting from four paws to two in effort to navigate the shifting dunes, the doe's ears stood straight. Not a beat was missed as her course changed, ice blue eyes scouting the area, before landing on Jack. With a grin and a burst of speed, the brown and white hare charged forward.

Not realizing soon enough what her intentions were, Jack was tackled in an affectionate hug by his older sister, Deodra. She laughed and scooped him up, tickling his sides as he giggled and squirmed out of her grasp.

"And a fine day to you, little brother," she laughed as he scurried back to the branches and basket. Deodra followed and adjusted the sack slug over her shoulder. "And what's all this? Practice bows?"

Jack nodded and went back to tying the bundle. The doe lifted her eyes to the sky, noting the sun's position before looking back down at her little brother.

"Couple hours before noon, it is." She started. Jack paused briefly, before nodding, keeping his gaze down. "If I'm not mistaken, you should be in history right now."

The striped buck let his ears drop and lowered his head further. Deodra squatted next to him.

"Was Daniel being a prat again?" she asked, taking his chin in her paw. Jack kept his gaze away and gave no response. "Or was it someone else?"

That got his attention. Meeting hers, his eyes grew wide, mouth opening to respond but closing before he could.

"Let's see," she released him and straightened herself, observing his teams, "you have bow wood collected and Mum's harvest basket, both of which could wait until after lessons. Yet here you are."

Jack lowered his gaze again. "Walt was being mean. He said I was a nuisance and baby." Deodra raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "So I bit him on his tail…."

His sister snorted into her palm, causing Jack to give her a most indignant look.

"It's not funny, Deodra! Dad is going to have it out with me once he learns I left class and attacked Walt!"

"Doubtful, Jackie. Very doubtful," she said, kneeling infant of him as she laughed. "Walt is a bigger jerk than Daniel. And Mum and Dad know how he conducts his 'history' class." She sighed and stood up again, taking the bundle of bow wood with her. "I'll deliver these to uncle Jonah. You get what mum sent you for and be back before nightfall. Anything I should know?"

"Dad wishes to see you and Ben," he said as his sister nodded. With a ruffle of the fur on his head, the older McLeaps set off towards their home. "And Walt wishes to marry you. Please don't! The potatoes he's peelin' would make a better mate than him!"

Deodra laughed over her shoulder.

"Fat chance of marrying HIM! I'm married to the mountain, little brother. Ben and I should cross paths over this dune. Oh, and Tammo is on the wall today. Give a whistle to him should you need anything!" She called back. "Cheerio, Jack!"

Jack waved at her departing form before picking up his basket and heading towards the clearing.

…..

Skye was singing a little tune to herself as she grunted and pulled the heavy rocks into place.

"Mistress Mary, quite contrary,

How does your garden grow?

With silver bells and cockle shells

And pretty maids all in a row!"

Whipping her brow and heaving a sigh, the small vixen admired her work before fetching her journal. Paw turning to a fresh page, she drew an outline of her little play garden and smiled at it. Breathing deep in satisfaction, a curious scent hit her nose.

She kept her eyes on her work, trying to ignore whatever was the cause of it. Though a breeze picked up, washing it over her in greater quantities. Keeping her head down, she scooped up a small stone and held it in her paw. Quick as she could, Skye wheeled around and casted it in the direction of the new smell.

The two long ears that had been sticking out suddenly dropped, baring missing the stone, much to her displeasure.

"Oh, raspberries!" She growled in frustration. Her eyes sought another as a small striped hare popped up from his hiding spot behind a dune of sand.

"Blackberries, actually," he said, bright blue eyes round with curiosity. She furrowed her brow and stood to face him, another stone clutched in her paw. "Behind you." A woven basket in his paws, he gestured to the thorny shrubs that had escaped her notice.

"What?" Came her stunned response.

"I'm here for the blackberries," said Jack as he pulled himself over the dune towards her. She raised her stone as he came closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Though I wasn't expecting to fight for them."

He passed her slowly, cautiously, eyes never leaving her face. Her paw stayed poised to throw her make shift weapon, even as he kneeled down to collected the berries.

"Who are you? Are you from the village?" He dropped his ears at that and continued to pick. "I thought I was the only soul here. What is your name? How old are you?"

"You should give me a chance to answer before asking more questions," came the dry reply. "Though I might ask the same of you."

"I asked first!" Skye crossed her arms and tapped her foot at him. Jack merely smirked and turned back to the shrubs, minding the tricky thorns.

"So? I shall ask second and since two is higher than one, mine should be answered first!" A pawful of blackberries was deposited into the basket as he gave her a glance.

"What sort of logic is that? Bunny logic? 'Cause it makes no sense!" She felt some satisfaction as his ears bolted upright and his fur became tinged in pink.

"I am a hare, miss! Not a bunny!" With a huff, he gathered his basket and moved further down the blackberry bushes. "Now if you please, I must continue this. Good day to you, madam!"

Skye looked at him in shock. Never had she been dismissed so curtly!

"Why, I never! I was here first, so you can hardly expect me to leave!" Jack looked over at her, huffed again and continued his task. "Nor shall I be ignored!"

And with that, journal and charcoal in paw, she stomped over to him and sat. The hare looked surprised at her close proximity, but brushed it off. He ignored her, the scratch of charcoal on paper, and her occasional scoffs she made to annoy him. The two kits, not even knowing each others names, sat in stubborn silence.

It was a thorn that actually brought the silence to a head. The hidden little thing caught Jack's paw, drawing a squeak of pain from him. Skye looked up in alarm as he brought it to his mouth, his eyes watering in discomfort.

"Let me see?" She asked reaching out to him. He narrowed his eyes briefly before allowing her to take his paw in her own. The thorn was lodged deep, but her able claws managed to work it out, though he did squeak again. Skye gave him a softer, sympathetic look as the bothersome quarry was pulled from him.

"All better!" She exclaimed. Jack smiled as she examined his paw critically, blushing slightly when she looked up at him.

"Jack…" he whispered. His blush grew at her confused look. "I'm Jack. My mum asked for blackberries. I'm eight years old and I'm from the mountain, not the village."

Her own bright blue eyes widened, she darted from her spot towards the dune he had hidden behind. Reaching the top, she pointed and looked over at him.

"That mountain there?" She asked, excitement filling her voice. Jack nodded and waited for her to come back. "I have heard of it! Everyone believes it to be abandoned!"

The hare laughed and shook his head. "Not at all!"

"I'm Skye! My family trades plants and seeds. They're actually in the village now, acquiring some new ones! And I'm eight years old, too!"

And with those words, filled with childish delight, the two knew they were now friends.

The sun overhead was the only witness to the young pair in the clearing. The striped hare told stories of the mountain he was born on, while the small vixen entertained him with her travels. Blackberries were picked until the basket was overflowing, though a few were gobbled up, the juice staining the fur around their muzzles.

The pair walked around the garden Skye had built, Jack helping her move the stones to better spots. The vixen would pause every now and then to make a note in her journal. He caught her gaze over the edge of it as her charcoal moved across the pages. Several times, the two caught each others eyes and giggled, a swift blush sweeping across their faces.

Jack was laughing for the first time in many weeks. It was actually his laughter that brought the attention of a certain hare sent out to fetch him. Deodra followed the almost alien sound and cautiously peeked onto the unsuspecting duo.

She watched anxiously, knowing a fox when she saw one, but not wanting to ruin such a sweet moment for her high strung brother. During her pass through the village, she recognized Skye as a trader's daughter. One that would leave as evening fell.

No sense being a wet blanket, she thought as she quietly turned to leave, may as well let them have their fun.

Together, they continued to rearranged the rocks, picked more blossoms, and turn Skye's little bit of land into a proper garden. It was by pure luck that the two noticed the sun ducking over the horizon, each mindful of their instructions. Jack carried his basket and helped Skye over the dune, taking care she didn't loose her balance and tumble.

Now they stood, face to face, paws clutching their belongings.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Asked Jack. Skye looked down before shaking her head.

"I am unsure. Mother and Father have been purchasing all day. Knowing them, we shall be gone by sunup." His ears fell at that, his head following suit as she turned to leave.

"Perhaps you could write?" He called. Skye turned her gaze back at them. "In case we never see each other again?"

The vixen smiled and nodded. "I shall." She continued her walk back towards the village, pausing to once more look at him. "Good bye, Jack."

The little hare waved at her as she vanished. "Goodbye, Skye." He whispered sadly.

He turned to the mountain and, as the sun sank lower, made his way home.

….

As she had thought, her parents were in a tizzy preparing to leave. Their stay had been shorter than normal, only just arriving the day before. Due to road delays, their time was quiet crunched. It did not help that Vivian Frost, Skye's mother, had been feeling unwell for several days now.

The small vixen was pulled into a hug by her mother, before being gently pushed towards their room in the inn.

"Go gather your things, love!" She said, before turning her attention to one of the many carts they would travel with. "We leave tonight."

Skye gave her mother a worried look. "Why so soon, Mummy?"

"We are quiet far behind, my love," came the terse reply, "and can not dawdle any longer. Go gather your things. Your father and Ben wish to leave in a few hours. There is still much to do and load. Oh, dearie me." Vivian brushed her brow and clamped a hankie to her muzzle as a wave of nausea hit her. "I do wish this would pass!"

The young vixen gave her mother a worried look before she was waved away. With a sigh, she entered the small room she shared with her family and repacked her meager possessions. Having placed her worn journal on the floor next to her, she felt compelled to pause and take it up again. The pages were flipped and her paw paused with delight before she sought out the drawing of a hare. Paws worked to add a vixen next to him.

'This is Jack,' she wrote, 'and a thorn made him my friend. I don't know if I shall see him again. But I hope so. He was a nice hare.'

She smiled and closed the journal, gathering her things to bring to the cart. There was an odd sadness in her heart knowing she would never see her new friend again. Which was more than strange seeing as they had not even known each other a whole day.

But as the sun faded and the moon rose high, as she was gathered into her father's arms and placed in the back of the furthest cart at her request, her sadness grew. The carts pulled away. The glow of the moon illuminated the silhouette of the mighty mountain. Knowing that her new friend was somewhere within it's walls, Skye gave a sad wave.


	12. You, Me, and Mead Makes Three

a/n= A special thanks to ScaraMedn and kt_valmiri for their support and input, as well as providing their Zoosonas to the story (Luna, Lucian, and Alestair). This one is for you two!

…

The walk back had been monumentally uneventful for the little hare. He passed through the tall gates leading to the mountain's entrance, it's front grounds now deserted. A quick look up at the sky and Jack knew why.

Suppertime, he thought.

Trudging to the doors, he passed through towards the mess hall. Even if one had been a stranger on the mountain, one could find it. The many voices carrying throughout the corridors worked better than a compass or map. The hares of Salamandastron ate ravenously, many of the more improper ones laughing and joking with full mouths.

Jack paused just outside the entrance and peered in. His eyes first went to the head table where his parents sat and conversed with the higher officers. The surrounding tables held the lower cadets, the Leverets in direct eyeline of their elders.

Their behavior was exceedingly more restrained than that of Jack's elder brothers and sisters. They and their friends laughed and joked, being the loudest of all in the mess hall. He felt a knot of uneasiness grow in his belly and decided supper was not for him tonight. Besides, he still had a full basket of blackberries.

He continued on his way, heading towards the library. Though his absence was noted by Daniel. The older hare glanced up as his little brother decided to move on. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he excused himself from the table, calculating eyes watching him in suspicion as he did.

Positioned on the ground floor, the library was sprawling and cavernous. Rows of parchments, maps, thick volumes of texts, and a large, beautifully adorned tapestry made the room a favorite of Jack. After a quick pause in front of the magnificent drapery, eyes going to the mouse in the center resting upon his sword, the hare wandered over to the texts, debating on what he should open first. A few of the berries were eaten before he set the basket down at a reading table, intent on studying the atlas upon it.

"Well, well, well," came a low sardonic voice from the entrance. "Should've know you would be a coward and skip dinner."

Daniel leaned against the wall, his own blue eyes bored as he glanced over Jack.

"I wasn't hungry," came the younger hare's reply. He tensed as his brother pushed up from his spot and strode towards him.

"I don't care for the way you talk to me, Stripes," Daniel cracked his knuckles and kept a leveled gaze on him. "I hate to do this, little brother, but you need to be knocked down a peg."

Jack had backed away as Daniel grew closer, though his big brother's words caused him to lunge as the same moment. The two clashed together, fists flying, teeth biting, each fighting for dominance. The elder grabbed him viciously by his ears, causing a loud cry of pain to echo through the room. The younger didn't let it distract him for long, as powerful feet shot out and caught his attacker in the stomach.

Quiet suddenly, they were pulled apart. Jack was squirming and fighting his way free, eyes focused on his brother. General Baylor McLeaps held Daniel in a vice grip by the scruff of his neck. And one look at his father made the hare regret his choice of action.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking from one kit to the other. Jack became aware of Deodra's arms restraining him. Their mother was in a fury standing between the two who had been fighting.

"A very good question!" With a wave of her paw, Baylor release Daniel, who cowered before his mother. Another wave had her daughter releasing Jack, who immediately lunged for him again. "Jack! You will calm yourself, lad!"

Merida caught him in her arms and forced his angry gaze to her. Her own ambers gradually calmed him down, until his head dropped and tears filled his eyes. With a scoff, she pulled his face up and wiped his tears away.

"There will be none of that, ya hear me, lad?" Her son nodded and composed himself as she stood and turned to Daniel. "And as for you. I am fed up with this rivalry."

The older brother let his gaze drop as his mother continued.

"In the history of this mountain, there has been only one banishment. And the winds have long since blown over their bones!" Merida strode to her son, her eyes ablaze. "I would not hesitate to banish you should this continue, Daniel. You are a Salamandastron hare! A title that garnered respect, in all corners of the world. You are the example, an influence, amongst the Leverets. They follow you and your judgement.

"Their treatment of your little brother is a reflection of YOUR actions within the classroom. Consider yourself pulled as a teacher," the younger hare gasped and turned his eyes to his father. "From now until I deem sufficient, you are on scullery duty."

"Father! You can't just-" Baylor cut his son off with a raised paw and soft laugh.

"Daniel, I may be the general, but your mother is ruler of this mountain," he glanced at his youngest, whose eyes were still narrowed at his brother. "It would pain me, but if I must banish you, I will. And Jackson."

Jack looked up as his father stepped towards him. Merida's paws dropped away as she stepped back to allow her husband to get close.

"This is a proper fist," he said, demonstrating with his own, "Throwing a punch with your fist like that-" he picked up his son's paw and folded it- "will hurt you more than it hurts your opponent. Understood?"

Jack looked at his fist then back up to the general. "Yes, Father."

He chuckled and ruffled the fur on his head. "Good lad. Get back to your dinner, Daniel. Best foot forward!"

With a scoff, the older buck left without a backwards glance. Merida pulled her son into her arms and glared at her husband.

"Please refrain from teaching our child how to hurt others," she said to her husband's amusement.

Deodra stepped forward and saluted smartly.

"Permission to be bold, sir?" She asked. Baylor laughed louder and nodded.

"I have not known you to be anything other than bold, my dear!" He smiled and nodded. "Go on then."

"Perhaps….. well…. might I take Jack for a campout tonight?" She reached over to pull the young hare from their mother. Adjusting so he was in front of her, she smiled sweetly down at him before continuing. "A night under the stars might do him some good. Just for the night?"

"Oh, no, Deodra, he's much to young-" Merida was cut off by her husband.

"I think that would be a great idea," he said grinning. "Some fresh air, a nice fire, change of scenery. My, my, yes! Spot on, my dear! Off with you two! Go get your packs ready."

Smiling, Deodra pulled her brother out of the library to gather their things, leaving a bewildered Merida with her husband.

"Baylor! He is but a kit! What if he gets hurt?" She demanded. Her husband laughed lowly again and went to embrace his wife.

"I was camping when I was half his age, my love," he murmured in her ear. "And between you and I, I'm more worried about him being in the barracks tonight, on his own. I would rather have a chance to talk with our older cadets before another incident."

Merida sighed. "Very well."

"Besides," continued the general, "what's the worst that can happen?"

….

The sun had set fully during this time. The moonlight gave way to the path the two young hares followed, each silent with their own thoughts. Jack felt as though they had been traveling forever, his feet were heavy and eyes tired, when his older sister stopped. She made motions for him to be still, her silhouette showing the swift movement of her ears as they scanned the area.

Satisfied, she dropped her pack and began to dig a shallow fire pit. Jack set his things next hers, before scrounging up kindling. Soon they had a fire going, with two scones pulled and resting next to it. A pan of mint tea was placed on the fire to warm up before Deodra went to climb the dune next to their camp site.

Her little brother dutifully following, she paused at the top and waited for him.

"Come here, Jack," she whispered. He was pulled in front of her again, his eyes turned to the small collection of lights below. His sister pointed a paw in their direction. "Thats Portsworth. Ships and traders from all over the world have been passing through. They say it shall grow over triple it's size by the turn of the century."

"Wow," he responded, eyes large at the prospect. A certain vixen popped into his mind as she continued.

"And see that, right there," she gently angled his chin towards another collection of lights, though these seemed to be moving away from them, "those are the trading caravans. They were behind schedule and are leaving tonight. I heard they will arrive in Zootopia by weeks end, after stopping through some of the surrounding towns."

Jack's breath caught as he watched the lights make slow headway into the night.

Skye, he thought. He hardly noticed that his sister had pulled away from him.

"I'm sure," she pondered out loud, "if one were fast enough, one might make it to them before they got too far."

Deodra turned away and slid down the dune back to their camp. She reached the packs and hurriedly emptied both, Jack rushing up beside her with an alarmed expression on his face. Tears falling but her face set, she repacked her little brother's bag before facing him again.

He was roughly turned, his new provisions placed upon his shoulders, before Deodra pulled him into a hug.

"You have a choice, Jackie," she whispered, her voice thick, "and I will support whatever you choose. Follow that star, it lays over the village. Don't ever think you're not strong enough, because you are. And most importantly-" her voice broke briefly- "I love you. To the moon and back."

She released him abruptly, turning to tend to the fire. Her ears stayed high, her eyes clouded with tears, her breathing uneven. She picked up no sounds, no paw steps, nor rustling of ears, though when she turned back, her brother was gone. Only a slight tumble of sand gave clue as to where he had vanished and Deodra fought the urge to follow him.

An odd calmness coming over her, she sat back in front of the fire and pulled the scones gently away.

"I just sent my eight year old, baby brother to a traveling fox cart, headed to gods know where, to return gods know when," she said out loud. "My parents are going to kill me."

…..

Four carts in total made up the trader's convoy. Matthew and Vivian Frost sat in the lead, with their newly acquired plants. With his wife resting in a bundle of coats and blankets, Matthew sorted his correspondence. Instruction were given to the surly ox pulling their cart, his thoughts partly consumed by worry of his wife's illness and his daughter's sudden despondence.

The two traders following directly behind them would break off towards a different route, though not before they came to their first stop.

Skye sat in her spot on the very back of the last cart, legs dangling over the side. She watched mountain slowly get smaller and heaved a great sigh. Even though the sun had fully set, her eyes were well enough to see her surroundings. The uneven pathway was lined with scraggly vegetation, the cart's wheels hitting the occasional stone.

A lantern was placed next to her, it's friendly light taking away some of the chill from dark that surrounded the travelers. In the driver's seat was Ben, the large cheetah that had joined their convoy several week ago. The small vixen smiled as the friendly cat chatted the ear off the ox hired to pull the cart.

She leaned against one of the many barrels separating her from the cheetah, pulling a thick wool blanket over herself as she did. Journal clutched to her chest, Skye let her eyes fall close and thought of her new friend. She wondered what he was doing, what his family was like, what life on the mountain would bring him.

Jack's laughter and voice echoed in her memory and for a fleeting moment she heard him say her name. And the thought of it made her smile…..

"Skye!" The vixen sat up in alarm and kneeled over the edge of the moving cart. Her eyes immediately landed on the small hare running after it. He carried a pack on his shoulders and a determined gleam in his eye. But it was the grin that got her.

As soon as her eyes found his, his face lit up and an extra boost of speed was found. On instinct, Skye's paws reached out, Jack running to grasp them. In a moment of grit, he tensed his legs and sprung towards her, grasping her paws in determination. All her strength was summoned to pull him up next to her, the pair collapsing side by side with a soft 'oof'.

"Jack!" She whispered. "What are you doing? How did you find us?"

She was confused but couldn't stop the happy flutter in her belly, nor could she keep the smile from her face. Jack panted to catch his breath, his eyes on the silhouette of the mountain as he pulled himself together.

"I'm going with you," he said at last. Skye's ears perked and her tail wagged at that. The hare turned his gaze to her and smiled back. "I can't let you have all the adventures."

The two grinned at each other before pulling themselves up to lean against the barrels. Skye pulled the blanket over the two of them as Jack shrugged his pack off and set it aside. Still in shock over what was happening, the vixen and hare curled up together, her tail wrapping itself tightly around her friend.

"Will your parents come after you?" she asked in a whisper. Both turned their gaze towards the retreating mountain.

"…..yes…." he replied softly. His head dropped to her shoulder and his eyes fell shut. "But it shall be worth it."

Skye rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes as well.

Crazy hare, she thought.

Still smiling, the pair fell asleep as the wagon swayed and lurched through the night.

…..

Dawn broke at a soft and steady pace, the early morning sun creeping up on to the small duo as they slumbered. The cart still swayed gently, the oxen having kept a steady gait to fully utilize their energies. Ben slept in a thick bundle of blankets, snoring loudly and surrounded by empty sweets packages.

Jack was normally up before dawn, his fellow hares insisting their days start early and end late. A rule he normally agreed with. But he was oh so warm and comfortable, not to mention pleased that his bed had finally lost the firmness he disliked. The contentment he felt made one long, folded ear twitch, unknowingly tickling the source of his peace.

Skye's nose gave it's own little twitch, before it turned to release a delicate sneeze. The hare's eyes flew open! His ears started to unfurl themselves, stopping just before rapping the still slumbering fox kit on her muzzle. Jack peeked his head out of the cocoon of blankets and vixen he was wrapped in to survey their surroundings.

The oxen pulled carts had traveled the brief length of the desert that the dunes gave way to, the land now still scraggly yet fresher than what they had left. Blue eyes blinked at the passing collection of fuller vegetation and colorful birds he had never seen before. A scattering of homes and small farms were tended to by mammals who gave the carts a brief look before continuing on with their day. Smiling, the little hare was about to settle back into another light slumber, swayed by the movements of their resting spot, when they came to a halt.

A larger collection of buildings lay not far off from their stopping point, a sign stating their location to be Fire Fields Brewery and Inn, Podunk. Jerked fully awake by the sudden lack of motion, Jack's sensitive ears picked up the sound of heavier pawsteps and voices heading towards them. His eyes widened in panic as he casted a glance at the barrels they were resting against.

By how they had shifted when he and Skye leaned against them, he judged the barrels to be empty, a stroke of much needed luck as the steps grew closer. But efforts to hide were futile as he made to move, only to be scooped up and held tightly by Skye. She smiled and murmured in her sleep, pulling the struggling hare effortlessly under her chin.

"Skye!" Jack gasped as quietly as he could. "Wake up! They're coming! I must hide myself!"

She was undisturbed by his squirming and urgent whispers.

"Up and at 'em, Ben!" Came a jovial voice from the front of the cart. "Wouldn't want you to sleep through a visit to the finest brewery and inn this side of Zootopia! Cami, Alestair, and Lucian would be most disappointed, my spotted friend."

The voice was too close for comfort. In a panic, Jack's ears again lightly brushed Skye's nose. In her sleep, she flinched and pulled her muzzle back as if to sneeze. Struck by sudden inspiration, Jack let his ears tickle her nose again. Her paws suddenly released him as she shot up.

"Ah-CHOO!"

Not a moment too soon, the hare sprang from her grip, landing easily into the closest barrel. Paws bracing themselves on either side and trying to get his breath under control, Jack listened closely to the mammal on the outside approach his former sleeping spot.

For her part, Skye snorted her discomfort at the tickling sensation in her nose. Giving it a wiggle, she sighed in relief as she turned to the now empty spot beside her. There was no longer a hare there. Instead, there was a pack, stuffed with who knew what and obviously not hers.

Her ears perked to the sound of her father approaching, she tossed the blanket over it hurriedly, before draping herself on top.

"MMM-ahh!" She yawned loudly as her father came round the side of the cart. His green eyes landed on her with a surprised smile. "What a wonderful rest! How happy I feel to have slept so soundly."

She tried not to let her nose twitch as it picked up Jack's scent coming from his barrel. Matthew cocked his head as regarded his daughter.

"And here I thought I would have to work to wake you," he smiled as he scooped her up, pressing his nose into her neck affectionately. She tried not to tense as her father breathed deep, a blush fighting to spread across her skin under her fur.

"My dear," he started as he pressed his nose into her fur again, "why do you sm-"

"AYE!"

Both jumped and turned their heads to the doorway of the inn they had stopped at. A kit fox stood at the entrance, her bluish green eyes flashing dangerously behind her.

"¡Idiota!" She shrieked at some unknown mammal still inside the building. "Lucian, I told you no! Don't mess with my cocina, pero no! You go and you ruin my tamales! ¡Dios mio! ¡Imbecil!"

Skye's arms tightened around her father's neck as the vixen turned to the carts in front of her shop. Her gaze softened as it traveled from Vivian sitting up from her resting spot, down the row until it rested on the todd holding his daughter with wide eyes.

"Aye, Matty!" She clasped her paws together and hurried over. "¡Tu hija es hermosa! Mi amigo, it has been too long!"

"¡Hola, Cami!" Matthew smiled at the vixen as she approached. Her eyes alighted upon the kit in his arms. "I would ask if we find you well, but that seems a bit redundant!"

"¡Aye, si! I am always well, Matthew. Even when dealing with foolish ardillas trying to ruin my lively hood," she exclaimed, extending a paw up to Skye. "And who are you, mi bonita zorra?"

Skye shyly hid her face in the ruff of her father's neck, much to the amusement of the adults. Vivian had climbed from her spot to join them, chuckling at her daughter's behavior.

"That would be Skye," she said beaming down at the smaller vixen. "She normally isn't this shy."

"It is ok, mi amiga!" The kit fox grinned at Skye and winked. "You may call me Cami!" She turned to the barrels on the cart and her grin grew. "And Alestair will be giddy knowing you have his barrels, Benji. Almost as giddy as myself if you have what I asked for…"

Matthew grinned back at his old friend, allowing his wife to accept their daughter from him.

"I do indeed!"

They hurriedly walked to the lead cart, Skye being carried by her mother as she looked back worriedly at barrel Jack was in. Cami was in a tizzy about some chili pepper plants the Frosts had delivered, the vixen letting out a delighted laugh as she rushed back to the inn.

"Ven conmigo," she called back to them, "you look famished! Lucian! Lucian call Alestair and his helpers and let his wife know their barrels are here! They must be filled! Tell him the Frosts are here and they have his blackberry honey, stonecrop, Susans, and cornflowers! And a list of the amount of mead and wines Ben needs. Now, lad, andele!"

The door to the inn was flung open, an irate grey squirrel stalking out, his brown eyes meeting the hard glare of Cami.

"Lucian, do this! Lucian do that!" He mimicked. "I'll have you know I am one third of the owners of this establishment, Señorita Palo! You can not order me around like one of your kitchen workers!"

He stomped one hind paw to drive his point home, scowling up at the shorter fox. Even Skye gulped as the air around Cami grew fridge. Drawing herself up, her tail whipped dangerously behind her, her light green work dress sweeping her feet. The apron she wore was untied and slowly wrapped around her paws as she glared at the squirrel.

And after moment, Lucian's ears and tail dropped as he bolted off to another building.

"Yes, miss," he called over his shoulder, "right away."

"Oh, now that's a trick you must teach me, Cam," said Vivian breathlessly. Skye was set down and her paw firmly grasped by her mother. The kit fox merely smirked over her shoulder.

"Mi amor," she smiled as she held the door open, "my spice is not limited to my cooking. How else could I keep that squirrel under control?"

Skye glanced back at the barrels again, her keen eyes noticing the black ear tips of her friend still hiding. The sound of a door being slammed open and the many pawsteps made them drop back down. To her horror, several large mammals, mostly pigs and wolves, dragged another large cart behind them. One by one, the barrels were transferred away from their spots before the collection of workers hauled them away.

Including the one that hid Jack.

….

General McLeaps sat in his chair facing the window. One elbow propped on the arm rest with his paw at his chin, unseeing blue eyes watched the morning sun break over the horizon. The other paw absently thumbed the old spyglass he held.

In his mind's eye, his youngest son's ears nearly blocked his view of the sea. And it made him laugh. He held the spyglass to the young buck's eye, pointing it towards the horizon, scanning it for activity. All they had seen were seagulls, but it didn't stop his Jack from tracking their every move. Pride filled him as his kit took a rapid interest in his father's work. Jack couldn't wait to be a Leveret.

He's to be a great general one day, had been Baylor's thought.

But now, the general sat in the same chair, with no Jack in his lap, ready and eager to learn. His daughter was still standing behind him, her body straight and at attention. Her ears trembled with effort to stay up and her eyes were glassy with tears as she awaited a response from her father.

Baylor did not shift position. He neither blinked nor raised his voice an octave.

"You are herby stripped of your rank," he said in flat voice. Deodra allowed a few tears to course down her cheek as her ears fell. "You will gather your belongings and be escorted from the mountain of Salamandastron by noon today."

Taking in a breath, he pulled himself up from his seat and blinked his eyes into focus. Now carefully studying the horizon, he tried to keep the growing anger and anxiety he felt contained.

"When I gave permission for the campout, I did it under the assumption that you would comfort your brother," Baylor kept his voice even but was unable to stop the venom from leaking into it, "perhaps tell him stories of Martin and Matthias, how they overcame the odds and became great warriors. Even though they were mice."

"You were expecting me to do your job as a parent," came the cold voice of his daughter, "and, instead, are furious I did my job as his sister."

Baylor turned to her, blue eyes ablaze, reminding himself of his promise to never strike his children.

"You dare-" he began, only to have Deodra cut him off. She cried openly now, her face contorted in anger.

"Yes, I dared!" She sobbed as her back straightened with new resolve. "I dared because he needed his father. I dared because someone had to step in. You were obviously not going to, otherwise he would still be here. You gave him no chance, so I found one for him."

"It was not your call, Deodra!" Baylor took a breath and composed himself. His posture straightened before he allowed himself to continue. "I had every intention of fixing the situation. To make sure no one else would feel tempted to act on any impulses. If he is to be a Salamandastron hare-"

Deodra's scoff cut him off.

"What war are you preparing for, Father?" She asked. "The time for the warrior has ended, our service is not needed, has not been needed in centuries. Perhaps it's time to join the present instead of living in the past."

"Leave," whispered the general. A steady paw pointed to the doorway. "Leave now and pray I find your brother unharmed and in one piece."

With a look of resolved despair, his daughter swallowed thickly before drying her eyes. A final salute was given before she turned on her heel and left. It was only after she was gone and her pawsteps faded that Baylor let his face crumple. Tears of hot anger and worry fell only briefly before he collected himself.

"Edgar." A privet who had been waiting just outside the doors promptly entered and saluted his general. "I want a search party organized. Send runners to the village and inform Mayor Fischer and Admiral Shellton I wish an audience with them. I want a complete sweep of the area and completed logs of every trading ship and cart that has passed through."

General McLeaps turned back to the window, his paws clasped behind his back.

"I want my son in front of me by the end of the day," he said, his voice cold enough to send a shiver down the young privet's spine. "If he is not, inform the search parties they will be un-welcomed at Salamandastron until Jack is found. The one who returns him to me will be greatly rewarded."

Edgar's ears shot up at that, a greedy gleam in his brown eyes sparking as he saluted the general's back before taking his leave. Baylor considered the view outside of the window, spyglass warm in his paw as he raised it to his eye.

Wherever you are, Jack, he thought as he scanned the brightening horizon, I shall find you.

…..

Jack was bounced and jostled inside his barrel most ungraciously. The workers, with smooth expertise, had tossed the heavy things as if they were naught more than feathered pillows. The hare's own hiding spot was none the exception, the jolt of his barrel landing was hard enough to make him withhold a gasp of pain. Paws still extended in effort to keep it from falling over, blue eyes peered fearful up at the barrels's entrance as he felt himself be carted away.

The sky above gave way to the darkness of the brew floor, small glimpses of tall vats and walkways breaking up the uninteresting ceiling. Until a lid was hastily fitted to the top, a mallet hammering it into place drowning out the 'meep' Jack gave. The bung hole at the top allowed air and light to still pour in, a small comfort until the mammals began talking.

"Two of elderberry wine, take these two here!"

Sounds of still empty barrels being tossed around hit the frightened hare's ears.

"One each, blueberry and plum wine," Jack's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as a paw slapped the top of his hiding spot, "and fill this one with blackberry mead! Two for strawberry fizz cordial and the rest will be October Ale."

Baylor and Merida McLeaps enjoyed a sup or two of wine, usually in the evenings with supper. Jack, his siblings, and peers were not strangers to the drunken antics of their elders, far between as they may be. Some even more bold youths, Daniel for instance, had 'stolen' many a mouthful from their parent's glasses. Not knowing they had purposely turned a blind eye to it. Rite of passage, as they say.

Never did the little hare think there would be a day he would be trapped in a barrel that had been shoved under a spout, with dark, sickly sweet wine pouring in. His eye widened in panic as he watched it splash over his feet. Paws immediately went to pound the side of his cage, trying to gain the attention the nearest worker.

The workers, however, were a buzz with activity. Barrels being filled, ingredients being mixed, and the constant shouts of laughter and singing echoed within the large brewery floor. Jack's shouts for help were effectively drowned out. None spared the barrel a glance.

A paw shot up to the spout to stem it's flow. The result of the attempt had him gasping in surprise as it shot into his face. An accidental mouthful was swallowed, the sweetness of the mead causing him to clasp his paws over his muzzle in alarm. The liquid still sloshed in at an alarming rate, his feet now fully submerged.

In desperation, another mouthful was taken, this one a bit more pleasant than the last. A small smile formed on Jack's muzzle by his fourth gulp of mead, the taste becoming quite enjoyable and warming his belly. No longer worried about the barrel, now fill1ed to his knees, another drink was taken, followed by a small giggle from the hare kit.

Jack hiccuped and leaned against the wooden side, wondering why anyone would ever wish to drink anything other than mead.

….

To the adults around her, Skye was just a shy, quiet, little vixen in a room full of strangers.

Cami was quite charming, jesting with Vivian and laughing with Matthew, as she encouraged Ben to enjoy as many tamales as he could handle. The squirrel, Lucian, sullenly nibbled at his as he glared at the hospitable kit fox. On occasion she would send a smirk his way, which made his gaze drop and teeth grind, but otherwise kept silent.

Skye slipped away from the table they were all seated at in the kitchen, while the adults were distracted with food, to rush back towards the carts. The lobby of the inn was mercifully deserted, though there was no one to assist her in opening the front door. It took a clever and well timed jump to release the latch, the small vixen wincing as the bells on top jangled.

A quick glance to the kitchen door was given before nimble little legs darted outside. Skidding to a halt at the now vacant cart, she inhaled deeply to pick up any familiar scent.

"Come on, Jack," she muttered, "where are you?"

Nose almost touching the ground, she sniffed at the paw and hoof prints still imprinted in the dirt, her eyes following them towards the large warehouse Lucian had dashed to. For once thankful her clothing was light and simple, Skye ran full might towards the open doors.

Singing echoed out of it, mixed with calls for more barrels, less hops, and other words that meant nothing to her. There was neither trace nor sight of her little hare friend, Skye's heart plummeting as she realized he may still be trapped. Cautiously peeking into the brew floor, her eyes scanned the closest corners.

Workers moved about the floor, some building more casks, others hammering corks into filled containers. There were even some sampling their hard work, lips smacking in appreciation of the flavor while eyes admired the color of the brews in the cups.

Seeing her chance, Skye darted inside, making her way quickly towards the stack of empty barrels. Her nose was never still, nor were her eyes as they scanned every possible hiding spot for her hare. Still no sign of him!

Coming upon a large vat labeled Blackberry Mead, she darted behind the barrel poised under it's spout. Jack's scent was slightly stronger but still very muddled. Skye gave out frustrated sigh as she rapped her forehead against her wooden hiding spot.

And jumped when something rapped back.

"…..la la, la la, la la…." came a slurred voice from within it. Skye pressed her ear to the planks and listened closely. "Splishy splashy! Wooshy, washy! *hic* this stuff grows on ya, it does…."

The sound of liquid being treaded and splashed about drowned out the light trickle that came from the larger vat spilling into it. Her eyes widened and paws shot to the top of the barrel. Pulling herself up, the vixen looked over the large vat, trying not to let panic overrule her logic. Without a thought as to who could see her, she fumbled with the spout, successfully halting it's stream. Her claws scratched at the mouth of it, withdrawing a sodden piece of cloth.

"…hey…." came a weak cry of protest.

Shaking her head, Skye tossed the cloth aside with a huff. Hopping down, she rapped her paw against the wood. Jack gave an audible gasp, the splashing of liquid followed by a thunk from the other end of the barrel.

"…it's fighting back…" he muttered to himself.

"Jack?"

"….and it sounds like Skye….." he gave another little giggle followed by a hiccup. "Skye, Skye, Skye, Miss Pretty Blue Skye! *hic*"

"Jack, it's me!" Another audible gasp was heard at that. She gave the barrel an experimental push, finding it much too heavy for her to budge. "I'm going to get you out of there!"

"Skye, this…..is…t-the BEST…..juicy juice….I have…EVER…had….*hic*…." another round of weak giggling was followed by the sound of slurping. "Sip sup for me-" *slurp* "-sup sip for you!" *slurp*

The vixen groaned as she rapped on the wood again as quietly as she could.

"Oh, no Jack! Don't drink anymore! It's not-" A paw landed on her head, causing her to yip loudly and spin around. A large black wolf with amused blue eyes smirked down at her. Flicking his gaze to the barrel, where Jack had decided to start singing again, he quirked his brow back at Skye. She gulped and looked up at the wolf, whose grin simply grew larger at her discomfort.

"Well, well,well. And what, may I ask, is going on here?"

"Uuuhhhhh….."

" *hic* Lots…..*hic*" said the barrel.

Skye suddenly drew herself up, adopting a confident, haughty expression as she glared back at the wolf.

"Your workers simply MUST be more careful!" She gestured to the barrel, trying to ignore the growing grin on the wolf's muzzle. "Here I am trying to load up my family's purchase and what do I find?"

"What did ya *hic* find?" Came Jack's slurred voice from within. Skye's composure didn't even falter as the wolf looked at the barrel in alarm.

"What, indeed?" She asked, looking every bit as indignant and haughty as she could. Given her small size and worn clothing, it was quite impressive.

The wolf crossed his arms and considered the little vixen. He knew the Frosts were expected today, aware that Ben would be with them as well as a couple other traders. They were all predators and, if his nose wasn't mistaken (which it was not), there was a lapin inside the barrel of mead meant for Ben. A young one, too.

"Alright, lads!" He called over his shoulder. The activity halted almost at once as eyes and ears tuned in on their boss. With a grin, the black wolf turned, and clapped his paws together. "I'm not the only one who smells Señorita Cami's tamales. And I'm sure for all your hard work, the lady would be happy to indulge your appetites! So finish what your doing and run off, lads! Go fetch your refreshments!"

There were appreciative shouts and calls of gratitude as the workers left off their tasks and filed out of the warehouse. They gave a respectful nod to the elegant lioness entering, bushels of dried hops carried in her paws as they passed. With a confused look sent their way, she continued on towards the wolf.

The wolf smiled back at her before turning his attention to the fox kit focused on the barrel. Which was singing again.

"Yo ho, ho, ho…ho…..oooo….*hic*"

"What is this?" Asked the lioness, smiling politely down at the young vixen. "You must the little lass we are looking for. It is dangerous to be sneaking in here, my dear. You could get trapped in cask or crushed!"

A bout of laughter came from inside the barrel at her words, all three mammals fixing their gaze upon it.

"Trapped in a *hic* cask! Hee hee *hic* can you imagine *hic*, Skye?"

The wolf smiled and held out a paw to Skye. "Alestair Mclver, at your service, miss. Keeper of the hops, they call me! Master Brewer Mclrate to my workers. And this fine lady to me right is my mate, Luna."

"Skye Frost," came the sweet response. Her blue eyes turned to the barrel again, where the hare was splashing about in the mead. "And that in there is Jack." One small paw beaconed the older mammals to come closer. "I would appreciate if this was kept between us, away from my parents," her other paw darted into the pocket of her trousers and pulled out a taffy she had been given but had yet to eat. "For your troubles."

Alistair accepted the treat with raised eyebrows and a small smile. He and Luna exchanged glances and shrugged, the taffy stashed away before a crowbar was fetched. The hops lay forgotten at their feet as the top of the barrel was pried off. Skye grasped the edge to pull herself up for a look at her friend inside. And sighed again as both adults exploded with laughter.

Jack stood in the center of his former hiding spot, pale fur now deep purple, his stripes near invisible against the stain, and his eyes heavy lidded and bloodshot. He still sang under his breath, paws making waves in the strong drink, his muttered words being broken up by the occasional hiccup. Realizing he was now fully exposed, he turned his unsteady gaze up at the three looking down at him.

"Skye," he started, swaying slightly in place, "I'm sticky…..*hic*"

Luna covered her face to try contain her merriment at the situation, but failed whenever she lowered her paws to look once more at the little hare. Alestair didn't bother hiding his own mirth. Gripping the edge of the barrel for support, his laughter echoed off the walls of the brew floor. Jack tugged his ears down to lessen the strain on his sensitive hearing.

"Poor, little lad," said Luna finally, wiping her eyes and pulling the soaked, drunken kit out. "Serves you right for being a stowaway."

Watching him being placed onto dry ground and unsteady feet, the wolf regained his control as the hare started to stagger towards Skye.

"Go easy on 'im, love," he looked up into his wife's amused amber eyes. "I remember a young, over confident lioness who thought she could put away a whole bottle of the stuff by herself. I'd say the lad is steadier on his feet than you were after two glasses."

"…..sticky….sticky….sticky….*hic*" Jack stood in front of Skye, his little head rolling from side to side as he tried to focus, ears folded forwards, dropping in front of his eyes on occasion. "I must say *hic*…. I'm having… a grand…. time *hic*."

The little vixen smiled and reached out to steady him. It was then that Jack's legs gave out. With a weak laugh, he fell into her arms, hiccuping and trying to pull himself upright, ears akimbo as they tried and failed to stay straight.

"Oh, Jackie," she murmured, her eyes filled with concern. She turned her gaze to Alestair and gave him a beseeching look. "Can you put him to rights? We leave soon and I don't wish to abandon him! He MUST come with us!"

Luna laughed again and helped set him back on his feet.

"Ay, love," she gave her a comforting pat as the small hare started to wander off, his gait unsteady and zigzagging, before sitting heavily onto the ground. "A good scrub, hearty meal, and sleep, the tyke will be good as new."

Skye smiled back up to her as Alestair gingerly went to collect the drunk kit. He was lifted easily, his back against his chest, tiny bottom being supported by a large arm with the other pressed to his front to keep him from falling. She couldn't get over how small he looked in the large wolf's arms. Unfortunately, her mother's persistently upset stomach made the look on his face one she knew all to well.

"I….*hic*…don't feel… so…..*hic*…..well," was all he could managed, before Luna grabbed a nearby pail for the hare to cast his guts into.

Paws pressed together and brow furrowed in worry, Skye could only watch as her friend let the mead out the way it came. Each heave sounded more painful than the last, until he finally hiccuped the last of it away. Luna rubbed his head soothingly as her husband turned his more sensitive nose away from the pail.

Grimacing at the sight of it contents, the lioness turned to the vixen and smiled kindly down at her.

"Go off with you and let your parents know you're safe," she sighed and looked over at the now dozing hare in her husband's arms. "We shall set him to rights and have him in your carts within the hour. Off with you, lass."

Full of hesitance, another concerned look was sent to her friend. Alestair sent her a smile and a wink before jerking his lead towards the doors of the brew floor. Finally, she nodded and left to find her family, one backwards glance given towards the couple doting on Jack.

She raced out of the doors, back towards the inn entrance. Two otters, both laughing uproariously with each other, spared her a quick glance as they unlatched the door and allowed her through. Smiling her thanks at the pair, she hurried towards the kitchen just as Vivian came running out.

"There you are, my darling!" She cried, before scooping Skye into her arms. Her mother's lip trembled and eyes filled with tears as she met her gaze. "You mustn't run off like that again, all right? I near fainted from worry!"

The kit was greatly alarmed by this announcement. Confused blue eyes met her mother's hazel ones.

"I always wander away, Mummy!" She reasoned. "You and Daddy have always bid me to go where I please as long as I return and stay safe."

Vivian nodded as she pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, my love, but now I changed my mind and insist you stay within hearing range of me!"

Her mother drew a deep breath and froze, her head pulling away to glance at her daughter. Skye followed her eyes down to her clothing, now stained from where Jack had leaned upon her. The scent of mead overpowered the hare's, but it was no less alarming to the already high strung Vivian that her daughter might be sampling the strong wine.

"Darling, why on Earth are yo-" Her mother's skin under white fur went green. The strong scent of alcohol upsetting her still sensitive stomach, Skye was abruptly deposited onto the floor before Vivian dashed to the door.

Her face screwed up in a mix of sympathy, worry, and vague disgust, Skye shook her head and stared after her mother.

"I think I've had enough vomit to last a lifetime," she muttered, turning to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for her heaving mother. "I pray I never experience tummy problems like that."

"Ahh," came the smooth voice of Cami. The kit fox grinned down at her and held out a paw, "I am thinking, mi amor, that you may not be alone in your adventures for long."

"Huh," came her startled response.

Cami laughed as she led her back to the kitchen. "Never you mind."

Skye looked over her shoulder as her mother followed after them, her handkerchief clutched to her muzzle and paw on her stomach. Matthew passed a glass of water to his wife as they entered the room. A kiss was pressed to her temple, before words were whispered into her ear. Whatever was said caused both to look over at Skye in alarm before exchanging looks between them.

What is going on? Asked Skye to herself as accepted a drink for herself.

…

Luna had followed Alestair up the back stairwell to their apartments after disposing of the pail. Jack lay in his arms, dozing and muttering, his clothing still drenched and fur purple from mead. Upon retreating to the privacy of their own space, the tiny hare was placed into the wash tub, his tunic being striped from his form.

"…hey…*hic*" the slurred, tired voice protested before the wolf took his small paws in his own and stood him up. His trouser were removed and bucket of water poured over his head. "OH!"

The cool water shocked Jack enough to stand straighter, eyes clenched shut as Alestair scrubbed his fur clean. Luna laughed as he weakly tried to pull away, taking the soiled clothing to be washed. But the time she had returned, the hare was wrapped in a large sheet and vigorously being rubbed dry.

Still slightly tinged purple, he looked warily at a small pastie placed in front of him. His eyes on the verge of closing, pieces were broken off and sloppily consumed, to the amusement of the two tending to him. Vegetable gravy and bits of mushroom dotted his muzzle. Luna felt a slight sting in her chest as Alestair smiled down at the youngster.

"Can we not keep him?" She asked as the small hare finally succumbed to sleep, a bit of crust clutched in his paw. Her husband shook his head and looked up at his wife.

"Though I'm tempted to," he admitted with a frown. "Something tells me we should expect visitors later today or on the morrow. If he is from where I think he is, then it would be safer to have him in our possession."

"So are we not going to put him back on the cart?" Asked Luna, her eyes filling with worry. Jack's tunic and trousers, damp from their cleaning were folded neatly before a worn shirt was found. The hare was freed from the sheet, his face scrunching up as his muzzle was cleaned off, and dressed in the fresh garment.

"We shall," Alestair finished dressing him before taking the tunic and trousers and starting for the door again. "To put it bluntly, I fear what would happen if he were found here. Cami and Lucian are a force to be reckond with, but they might end up insulting his pursers. And then Podunk would have a war on it's paws."

Luna followed her mate back to the carts out front, keeping a weary eye out for wandering gazes and over active noses. Alestair gave a deep sniff, at the back cart, pulling the blanket Jack and Skye had used aside to reveal his pack. The passed out hare was placed gently onto the cart before being covered again.

"I'll let the crew know I shall handle the loading," said Luna as she gave the kit a final pet on the head. "Come. I fear we have left Cami and Lucian unsupervised for far too long."

"Indeed!" Laughed her husband. "It is quite astonishing the inn hasn't burned down yet."

….

The barrels had been loaded back into Ben's cart, Luna careful to keep the still slumbering Jack hidden. Skye looked on, trying to not give way her anxiety at her friend's precarious hiding spot. She looked away towards her parents, her father giving Alestair instructions on keeping his new plants healthy. The wolf held the kit fox and the squirrel by the scruffs of their necks, while the two bickered over some nuance or another.

Such a sight caused a giggle to escape her. Watching the two adults trade insults and swing paws at the other while being effortlessly restrained was indeed great fun. Ben was preoccupied with the crate of tamales Cami had bestowed upon him, while her mother also chuckled at the display.

All too soon they were loaded up, a group of horses hired to pull the carts to their next stop, Bunnyburrow. It would be several days before they reached the small town, stopping at the various trading posts to rest and receive their correspondence. The small vixen sat in her usual spot, at the back of Ben's cart, next to the hidden lump that was Jack.

One small paw waved farewell to the Fire Field Brewery and it's caretakers. Looking back towards the now full barrels, she sighed and shook her head. Another look was given to her friend, this one softer and laced with a smile, as he lay in his mead induced slumber.

Crazy hare.

….

Deodra McLeaps sat in one of the taverns within Portsworth.

She had not dawdled on the mountain after her father's blunt dismissal, her meager possessions and clothing shoved into a pack with little rhyme or reason. Though she was drawn to the kitchens before leaving. Nothing had ever felt more intimidating than the door that had her mother on the opposite side.

She willed herself to find the courage to push it open and bid her farewell. One last embrace before her banishment commenced. Her mother would not have it, though.

Merida had a tradition whenever her children were not within their own beds for the night. She would wake extra early, and prepare a basket of fresh bread and jam, along with whatever fruit they had available, and some tea. On the high walls surrounding the front grounds, she would wait, watching the sun as it rose, bringing with it her adventurous children.

Her mother had known what had happened instantly. From the moment she had seen her daughter's lone figure returning from the dunes, Merida McLeaps knew exactly why her son was not with her. The guard next to her on the wall had nervously fidgeted with his sword as he looked from the approaching Deodra to his general's wife.

No time was wasted sending him to her husband to inform him of this new development. The early breakfast forgotten on the wall, Merida strode down the stairs as her daughter approached. Deodra had paused at the sight of her mother's cold, hard glare. But her words were stopped before they left her muzzle.

"I will speak to you," said Merida, one paw held up to halt any attempt at communication, "after I have spoken to Jack."

The two does held each other's gazes, one full of barely restrained fury, the other anxious and remorseful.

With a nod of understanding, her mother abruptly turned from her and strode back to the mountain. The guard that had been sent to the general gave Deodra an apologetic salute, having just arrived as Merida turned to leave.

"General Baylor wants word with you, ma'am," he said, waiting for a salute in return.

And now she sat, banished from her home, staring into a small glass of some spirits she knew naught the name of. The mayor and admiral sat at a table not far from her, their laughter subdued as they talked town business. Though most chatter fell to the wayside as the door was pushed open.

Two tall hares stepped through, sharp eyes scanning the room before resting upon the two otters. Both gave the newcomers incredulous glances as they walked briskly to the their table. Deodra's ears bolted upright to catch their conversation.

"The general wishes an audience with you, sir, ma'am," the voice of Ben floated into her ears as they strained to hear his next words. "It is urgent and he asks for the ship and cart trading logs."

Mayor Fischer raised her brows in surprise before looking over at the admiral.

"Very well," she responded hesitantly, "though, what seems to be the problem?"

"His son has gone missing, it seems," came the voice of Kenta. "Perchance, have ya caught sight of him? He's a wee lad, large ears, with stripes upon them and his face?"

Both shook their heads. "But we can be there with the paperwork within the hour. Has a search party been formed yet?"

"Aye," confirmed Ben, "three of them. A reward has been promised to the one that returns Jackson."

The admiral smiled and stood. "Very good! I saw to the departure of three ships this morning. I shall send a boat to have them turn hull and come back to Portsworth."

"And I shall send my mammals out to the surrounding areas," said the mayor, "let them know to be on the look out for him."

"That won't be necessary," was the terse reply from Ben, "our parties have already made tracks towards there. Now, my father awaits and the guards will grant you entrance upon your arrival."

Deodra pushed her coin towards the barkeep, along with her still full glass. She discreetly slipped from her seat and headed for the door, thankful that the others within the tavern were larger than she.

"And traitor," called Ben. Deodra paused at her brother's words, one paw stretched towards the door. "If you see our brother, do send him our way, will you?"

Familiar blue eyes met hers when she turned to scowl at her litter mate. The patrons of the tavern paused once more in their activities to regard the scene curiously. The otters stood from their chairs to break up a fight if need be, though it was unnecessary, as Kenta's paw came to rest upon Ben's arm. His eyes flicked down at it before rising to his sister again.

Not bothering to respond, Deodra took her leave.

Like hell, I will, she thought as she raced through the village.


End file.
